The Winter Wizard
by Rosycat
Summary: Like it or not, Jack Frost is going to Hogwarts. Why? He needs to protect an exceptional boy from an evil wizard... Wait, what? Follow Jack as he struggles to protect Harry from a rising evil stronger than even Pitch Black... Follows book 1 of Harry Potter but there will be sequels. And yes, I'm sorry, the age is wrong, but this is fanfiction. :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hi guys and gals! Yes, I already have a newer story, and yes, I am making another one. Don't worry, I won't give up on my other story. Soo… Yeah.. I will be making a poll for this story as well, the same question (almost). And I know this is a popular story idea, but I noticed that most people just do year 5, I'll be starting at year 1. Soo.. again, please no flames but constructive criticism is fine and I will respond to all reviews as I post each chapter. Okay, disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own ROTG or Harry Potter ether.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack woke to the sound of North's jolly voice beckoning him from the pleasure of sleep. "Jack!" He shouted. "Guardians meeting now. Ve have very special visitor." Jack then heard North's clomping feet head back to the main room. The young Guardian yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Why now of all times? Jack had just spread a very heavy snowfall in Antarctica the other day and was exhausted from all the hard work. He yawned yet again and hauled himself out of his comfy bed, the one good thing about this was that at least he didn't have to change, he had slept in his hoody and pants. He picked his staff up from its spot beside the bed and watched as the frost designs spread across it with a fond smile before racing downstairs.

As he arrived in the main room he saw that all the other Guardians were waiting as well as a strange white bearded man. He gave a sheepish smile to the others before perching on his staff nearby to watch the meeting. Bunny gave him a look. "Seriously mate". The annoyed rabbit spoke up. "Ya live here now and you're still the last ta show?" Jack glared at the rabbit and opened his mouth to speak but North interjected before the words could leave his mouth. "Quiet!" The jolly man shouted. "This is important meeting and you two are squabbling like children ve protect!" Jack shut his mouth and glanced again at the white haired man. He was watching the group with a small smile on his otherwise stern face, staring at Jack from underneath his half-moon spectacles perched on his nose. Finally, Toothiana spoke up. "So!" She chirped excitedly. "Jack, this is Dumbledore! He's a friend of us Guardians!" Dumbledore spoke with another little smile at Tooth's enthusiasm.

"Indeed," he said. I am also the head wizard of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry". "Wait, what?" Said Jack. "First of all, _Hogwarts_? And second of all, _Witchcraft_ and _Wizardry_? Is this a joke?" "No, Jack." Said Tooth gently. "He's telling the truth." Struggling to comprehend that never, in 3 _00 years of life_ , he hadn't seen that there was a secret society of wizards right beneath his nose. "Why didn't anyone ever tell me?" He questioned. Sandy signed quickly over his head in an attempt to help. "Thanks, Sandy." Said Jack, but no thanks. It was Bunny's turn. "Well mate, ya gotta understand the wizard didn't wanna get found out. In fact, they went ta great measures ta keep themselves hidden, not many people knew 'cept the wizards and the Guardians. We were gonna tell ya soon but then we heard ol' Albus was coming and we decided it was better he tell ya himself. Jack nodded in understanding and turned back to their guest.

"Well," he said, a pleasant expression on his face. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way lets get down to business, shall we?" The wizard said. "Recently, something of great interest has happened in the wizarding world. A young boy known as Harry Potter was attacked by the greatest dark wizard of our time, Voldemort" (Jack noted that Tooth shivered visibly at the name, Sandy looked slightly shaken, Bunny tried to look stoic bit he could see the slight fear in his eyes, and even burly North looked shaken, this "Voldemort" must be pretty powerful to frighten the Guardians!) Dumbledore then continued his story. "However, instead of the boy dying as could be expected, the boy was let off with nothing but a lightning scar for his efforts whereas Voldemort disappeared completely. Some people assume he is dead, but I do not believe such a powerful and determined wizard would go down so easily. This year will be Harry's first at Hogwarts and I think it would be best to send him some protection, I believe a younger Guardian could fit in best at Hogwarts to keep him safe?" He questioned, turning to Jack with an expectant look in his eyes. Jack watched nervously as the other Guardians did the same. "Wait, no!" He protested. "I'm the Guardian of fun! School is **not** fun! No way!"

 _30 minutes later.._

"Ok Jack! Will be fun, you see!" Came North's booming voice. "Oh, we'll miss you so much!" Tooth. "See ya mate!" There was Bunny… And Sandy gave him a smile and a thumbs up. "We leave for Diagon Alley tomorrow! North again, undeterred even as Jack gave him a sulky glare, seeing Dumbledore watching with a twinkle in his eyes. He was going to Hogwarts, like it or not.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **There we go! I think that was even better than my Mockingbot prologue… I hope you agree!**

 **Review! Reviews matter A LOT at the beginning of a story! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Yes, I'm already updating. You know why? The AMAZING response I got last chapter! Wow! 4 reviews, 2 followers, and one favouriter! That s amazing! I had that up for like ONE DAY. Thanks SO much guys! Keep it up!**

 **Review response!**

 **I AM NOT POTATO: Hahaa. A sheepish smile is like an embarrassed smile! Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!(::)(::)(::)**

 **Chiara Dello (Guest): I'm happy you like it and that you won't mind reading this! As for updating, I will try to be fast, I usually update around once or twice a week, twice for newer stories once for older or when I see I'm getting a response. And here's your update! Haha. I see him as rather handsome as well… ;-)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Hoggyloggy (Guest): Haha. That's a funny username:). And you will see soon... ,mwahaha! I'm happy you like it.(::)(::)(::)**

 **The Queen: Aww… Thanks! And I'm happy you like them. Thank you so much!(::)(::)(::)**

 **Ok, now for followers and favouriters!**

 **BraveDragonof2014: Yay! Thanks for following! Have some cookies (::)(::)**

 **Storyland2: Sorry, my auto-correct automatically made "story" a capital :(. Anyway, thanks for following! Cookies! (::)(::)**

 **Storyland2: Wow! Following AND favouriting! I'm happy you liked it that much! Double the cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Whew! Thanks so much! Ok, disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own ROTG or Harry Potter.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack was once again woken at some ungodly hour of the morning by North's voice. "Hurry Jack!" He shouted. "Ve must buy school supplies, zhis is rather last minute, no?" Jack sighed and stretched his arms before rising out of bed, grabbing his staff, and clomping down the stairs to where North awaited.

"Finally!" Came North's booming voice. "Come to sleigh." At this, Jack couldn't help but perk up. That thing was _awesome_! They clomped out into the weak early morning sun and boarded the sleigh where North ordered the reindeer to London, The Leaky Cauldron. Jack rolled his eyes. The Leaky Cauldron? _Very_ _subtle_. The reindeer snorted in response and they were off! Jack smiled and laughed gleefully before hopping onto the side of the sleigh to feel the wind through his hair, his light laughter in high contrast to North's booming joy. Far to soon for Jack's taste, North tossed a snow globe in front of the sleigh, instantly transporting them to a bustling London street. Glancing around, Jack thought that this may be the one time that being invisible may come in handy.

He was torn from his thoughts as North beckoned him to a decrilept building near the sleigh labled "The Leaky Cauldron". Jack raised his eyebrows in confusion. Really? This was the wizards hang-out? You would think they could at least use a little magic to freshen things up! But as North headed in, Jack followed.

The inside consisted of some people in robes, wizards, he assumed, gathered around various tables drinking, with a grungy looking man missing a tooth standing at the counter cleaning off a glass. As he nodded to them and asked what they would like, to which North responded they were just passing through, Jack blinked in shock. How could he see them? He didn't seem like the type of guy to still believe in the Guardians! As they exited through the other side of the inn into an alleyway with a brick wall on one side, he turned to North with a whisper of "How could he see us?" North blinked before responding."Oh sorry forgot to tell you!" He cried. "Zhe wizards are special no? Zhey don't have to beleive to see us!" Jack blinked in surprise. This would be new! And North, done with his short explaination, turned to the brick wall and Jack watched in curiosity as the jolly man reached into a crack in the stone to remove.. A stick? _Or maybe a wand_... And then proceeded to carefully count the stones before tapping one, causing the stones to pull away into an arch, as North stepped through, Jack did the same, gasping in amazement at what he saw.

There was a whole street where robed wizards in the occasional pointed hat roamed, but the people were'nt what has warranted that gasp. Oh no, far from it. It was the shops and what was for sale in said shops. There were stores that sold cauldrons or things like dragons blood or unicorn hair, even a place that sold owls! His eyes roamed over the street with utter amazement, feeling like he could stay here _another_ 300 years and never tire of this place. North, taking notice of his amazement, turned to him with a grin. "Vonderful, no?" He asked, as Jack turned to him dazedly. Of course North would love it here, being the Guardian of wonder and all.

Jack had barely noticed they were moving before North pointed out a building as white as Jack's hair that towered above the rest. "Gringotts". Announced North. "The wizarding bank, ve must pick up ze money for your school supplies here." Jack, who had wrinkled his nose slightly at the reminder that he, the Guardian of fun, was going to school, felt his mouth gape open as they entered the second set of double doors, they were in a vast marble hall, with many bizzare creatures peering through eyeglasses at precious stones or ushering people through doors. "Wow." Was all Jack could say. North's smiled was priceless at the clear wonder on his face, he really was the perfect fit for Guardian of Wonder, he took clear pleasure in his job, just like the other Guardians. Eventually Jack found his voice enough to ask what those things that roamed the hall were and North quickly responded. "Goblins" he said, and Jack shook his head in amazement before following North up to the head of the hall where another goblin sat at a counter.

"Hello!" Boomed North. "Guardians vault, please". "Key?" Asked the goblin. North dug into his red jacket and pulled out a bronze key, which the goblin gave a quick inspection of before nodding and beckoning to another goblin to being them down to the vault. The two Guardians followed the goblin, Griphook, over too a door before holding it open for them to pass. Jack glanced around, surprised at the sudden change of scenery. Instead of marble, the ground consisted of black stone, and was lit by torches with a set of railway tracks winding down the passageway, with a small cart waiting nearby. Griphook boarded the cart while Jack and North followed. When all three were boarded, the cart took off on it's own at a breakneck speed. A grin spread across Jack's face and he whooped in delight. This was _almost_ as good as North's sleigh! He tore his gaze away from the tunnel flashing by to glance at said Guardian of Wonder, he too looked to be enjoying the ride. Jack turned away to enjoy the remainder of the ride...

The ride was over far too soon, or so it felt to Jack. They screeched to a halt in front of a small door in the cavern wall. The three passengers stepped out of their cart and Griphook unlocked the door with their key. Inside was medium sized mound of gold, silver, and bronze coins. As they gathered some coins into a bag, Jack asked North what they were called. North responded with "Ze gold ones are called Galleons, ze silver are Sickles, and ze bronze Knuts. Zhere are seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Jack nodded and filed the knowledge away for later use. With their money gathered, they boarded the cart once more for the trip back.

One crazy, _awesome_ , cart trip later they were back outside on the wild street of Diagon Alley. North consulted a list that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Vell then," North muttered in his thick russian accent. "Lets vet your books." With that decieded, the burly russian Guardian stepped toward a store titled "Flourish and Blotts" with Jack in tow. Even the bookstore was incredibly fascinating to look at, with books large and small, and by large and small I mean as big as paving stones to small as a stamp, as well as books empty as one of North's cookie plates. Said cookie-eater glanced at the list once more and then bustled around helping Jack find all of his school books.

The next thing on their list was Jack's school robes, much as he argued that he would much prefer to stick with his beloved blue hoody that he'd worn for 300 years straight, they soon stopped at a shop called "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions" for their purchase. North waited outside for this one while Jack went in. Madam Malkin was a pleasant, smiling witch, the second Jack stepped through the door she was at his side. "Hello, dear". She said. "Lets go get you fitted up." She ushered him onto a stool, slipped a black robe over his head and began to fit it to the right size. Soon she was done, and she handed him his robes as he counted out the correct amount of cash and payed her. Je headed outside and saw North waiting nearby looking longingly at a bakery nearby. "North?" Jack called, breaking the older Guardian out of his cookie filled thoughts. "Oh Jack!" He cried, embarrassed. "I did not see you there!" "Its ok, said Jack with a small smirk in his voice. What's next?" He questioned. "The Apothecary." He answered.

So there they went, purchasing things like brass scales and basic potion ingredients, both fascinating and disgusting with things like beetle eyes and dragon liver. Next they picked him up a cauldron, and then North asked him if he wanted a pet. "What?" Jack asked. He had never had a pet in his life, seeing as he had lived in the colonial ages where people could barely feed themselves, much less a pet. "Yes". Said North. "Like an owl or a cat, or a toad.." Jack decieded that an owl was definetly out of those options. "Really?" He asked. "Of course!" Responded North, and so soon Jack was tentively stepping into Eyelops Owl Emporium to pick his new pet. He browsed through the dozens of owls before stopping in front of a snowy white one with blue eyes, he couldn't help but think it looked a lot like him. It regarded him with a cool stare, and as he reached in to stroke its feathers it gave a soft croon. He picked the cage of the... Female, yes, female, owl up to the cashier to purchase her.

As he brought her out, North turned and his eyes instantly went to his new companion. "Beautiful!" He cried. "What's her name?" Jack's eyes turned to hers, the owls gaze meeting his as he considered her name. Akitla, he decieded. In his 300 years he had picked up that name from the Inuit language, it meant Snow Falling On Water. It was perfect for her. As he told this to North, he gave an approving nod. "Soo..." asked Jack. "What next?" "Why, zhe very last thing!" He boomed. "Your wand!" Wait, what?" Jack cried, horrified. "I am NOT giving up my staff!" "Don't worry". Comforted North. "From what Dumbledore told me, with a couple of spells your staff can be your wand, and its completely reversable." At that, Jack calmed and they approached an old looking shop called "Ollivanders wand shop". North took Akitla and waited outside as Jack went in.

Bells rang as he stepped inside the musty store. Ollivander stepped out from behind a pile of boxes. "Buying a wand, are we?" He questioned in a creaky voice. "Um, not exactly..." He said, then rushed on before Ollivander could speak. "I heard you could make this work as a wand?" He asked, nervously handing his staff to Ollivander he watched as the frost on it melted away. Ollivander inspected the staff curiously. "There is great magic in this, true, just not the kind that can perform spells... I can indeed make it able to quite easily and even make it appear to look like a wand... To put it back to its original form simply say "Engorgio". However, may I enquire as to were you found this?" "Um.." Jack said nervously, desperatly trying to think up a convincing lie. "Its a family heirloom?" He tried. Ollivanders shrewd eyes pierced his but then, to Jacks relief, he nodded. "Very well, just give me one moment while I perform the necesarry spells." He said, and Jack stood there uncomfortably while he muttered random words over his staff until it shrank into a stick. Jack stared in wonderment at his staff and Ollivander handed it to him and encouraged him to try his "Engorgio" spell. He did so and it elongated once more. "Ok, Reducio". Ollivander commanded. He obeyed, and it shrank once more. He paid the Man and met up with North once more, the entire way to the Pole, Jack couldn't help but continue to speak the magic words and watch in ashtonishment as his staff grew and shrank, maybe, just maybe, magic school would'nt be so bad after all.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Whew! That took me all day! My longest chappie ever... I hope you liked! Next chappie will be the train and the lead up to the Sorting.**

 **Review and I'll update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! I am updating once more! Hope you like! Thank you so much to all tha people who faved/followed/reviewed! You guys put big smiles on my face! I am incredibly happy this story is so well loved :)**

 **Bella(Guest) : I'm happy you think this is awesome! I hope that you check THIS uodate as well ;).( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **Chiara Dello(Guest) : Yay! Thank you! Here is the train you have been waiting for.. And I hope this update is soon enough for you ;). Also, I agree about the coins, ours make SO much more sense!( ::)( ::) ( ::)**

 **.2015 : Sorry my auto correct made your a be a capital... And I hope that my staff idea was a good one for you! I'm really happy that you like this!**

 **Adina Mizu : Thanks for your suggestions. I will try to incorporate them into the story. Also, i'm happy you think it's good! (For a crossover that is :P)**

 **Hoggyloggy : Happy you think it's cool! As for that question, you will see... Mwahaha.**

 **The Queen : Aww... Thanks! And it sure will!**

 **Thank you all! Now the followers and favouriters!**

 **Danzee : Thanks for following! ( ::)( ::)**

 **I'm the lonely life : Thanks for the follow! ( ::)( ::)**

 **.2015 : Thanks for reviewing AND following! Double cookies! ( ::)( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **Danzee : Follower and favouriter! More cookies! ( ::)( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **I'm the lonely life : Both following and favouriting again! Cookies! ( ::)( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **.2015. : Review, follow, and favourite! 6 cookies! ( ::)( ::)( ::)( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **Wow, thanks guys! Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or Harry Potter**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the first day of school for Jack and all the others going to Hogwarts. They were standing on the platform waiting for the train, Jack was holding his suitcase in one hand and Akitla in the other. All the Guardians were clustered around him, with the ones like Bunny and Tooth decked heavily in long sleeved jackets and hats to hide their less human features, like fur or wings, and they were all saying goodbye in their special ways.

Tooth fussed over him, "You write us lots!" She cried. "And we'll send you tons of letters! And you better be careful! And don't go into dangerous situations if you can help it!" She cried in her particular Tooth fashion, smothering him in a hug. When she finally released him, due to his strangled begging for air, it was the next Guardians turn to speak. Bunny took him by the shoulders, "Don't getcha self killed, mate." Said the Aussie rabbit. "Protect him, but not if it means ya gonna die." He announced. Jack smirked. "Aw, you do care." He joked, while the rabbit scowled and then made way for the next Guardian, Sandy. Sandy let out a barrage of signs over his head, which Jack had trouble trying to follow, but then Sandy let a couple of signs out which he did understand, "stay safe" and Jack nodded, causing Sandy to smile and step aside. Finally, it was North's turn. The burly Guardian stepped in front of him a serious manner. "This.. Enemy is no joking manner." He said seriously. "He is more poverful than Pitch. Do not underestimate him." And on that jolly note, he smiled. "Ve vill miss you!" The burly Cossack cried, and grabbed him in a bone breaking hug as the train arrived.

Jack stepped forward to board, lugging his suitcase up the steps, and smiled at the sight of all the Guardians waving him goodbye. As they became little pinpricks in the distance, he turned to find a seat. As be peered into each compartement, he saw that they all appeared completely full of people laughing and joking. At last he came across one with only two boys, one with messy black hair and glasses and the other with ginger hair. Deciding this was the best he was going to find, he slid open the compartement door. As the boys turned to look at him, he gave them a small nervous smile. "Um.. Hi?" He tried. "Is it okay if I sit here? All the other compartements are full."

The black haired boy gave him an amiable smile. "Of course!" He agreed. "Come and sit down." Jack gratefully slid into the seat beside the black haired boy. "Thanks guys! I'm Jack." He introduced himself. "Ron Weasley". Announced the ginger haired with a friendly grin. "Nice to meet ya mate." Jack allowed himself a little grin, thinking of how this boy sounded an awful lot like Bunny. The black haired boy was the last to introduce himself. "Harry. Harry Potter". He said, watching Jack's face closely as if for signs of recognition. And Jack did recognize it, by pure luck he had ended up in the compartement of the boy he was supposed to be protecting! "Well, nice to meet you guys!" He said with a smile, and was surprised to see relief spread across Harry's face, apparently he didn't like his fame.

The boys soon struck up a conversation, and Jack learned that Ron had grown up in a wizarding household, whereas Harry lived with his muggle ( a word that he had learned meant none wizarding folk, how strange!) relatives. But then as the conversation switched to the topic of Jack's family, he winced. Why hadn't he bothered to think up a good alibi beforehand? He said the first thing that came into his head. "My parents are dead, I was on the streets for a while, but then I got adopted." He said, well it was kinda true. They just didn't need to know exactly how long he was on the streets, or the fact that he was a spirit, or that the people that "adopted" him were the Guardians of Childhood. "My parents are dead too" said Harry in a quiet voice, jolting him out of his reverie. Jack, not knowing what to say, just gave him a sad smile. "Well," announced Ron. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" Which caused Harry to order them a huge amount of chocolate and strange wizarding treats. These new friends of his ate almost more than North! After a while of just having fun, a pale haired blonde guy came in with a nasty look on face, Jack detested him at once.

He looked around with a nasty sneer across his face until his gaze focused on Harry. "So then." He sneered. "Hanging out with these losers? Like Weasley, surprised your parents could afford to send you here, did they have to sell the house? Anyways," The jerk said. "Come with me, Harry, I can show you the GOOD people to hang out with." He offered. "No." Said Harry. "I have a feeling my friends are much nicer than yours". Jack cast his new friend a smile, he never really had had a friend other than the Wind, so it sure felt nice to have someone call him one. As the boy glared at Harry, Jack felt anger surging inside him and the temperture dropped. As the boy began shivering slightly, Jack cast him a glare as icy as the air. "Don't be mean to my friends." He growled. The boy smirked. "Why?" He asked. "Are you going to stop me?" Jack glared. That was it. "An icy blast emitted from his staff/wand, knocking the boy out of the compartement and an equally icy wind shut the door behind him. His new friends looked at him in awe. "That was **_sick_**! Exclaimed Ron. "Did you do that?" Asked Harry. "Yeah...?" Jack answered nervously. "That was so awesome! You totally showed him!" Cried Ron excitedly. "Can you teach me how?" He asked. "Well, it just kinda runs in the family... He answered. "Well, thank you, Jack." Said Harry with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry abput the ending of this chapter... It was kinda adrupt... I just couldn't think of a better place to finish it off... Anyway..

ANext chapter will have the Sorting. I hope you liked this!

Reviews are awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Hey! I know it's been a bit, hopefully not too long compared to other stories! Anyways, thank you to all my wonderfull reviewers and favouriters and followers! It really makes me happy that this story has been so well received. Special shout-outs to Chiara Dello and .2015 for being such dependable reviewers so far. I hope you continue to like it!**

 **Master Shipper : Yay! Thank you so much for bothering to check this out from my review! I'm happy you like it with your non-existant tone of surprise! :p. And thank you. I do too! ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **Chiara Dello(Guest) : Yay! Cookies! Thank you! Nom Nom Nom. I'm happy you enjoyed both the cookies and the story! And no, its not to much to ask. I hope this was soon enough! And nine is one of your favourite numbers? Well, since you're such an amazing reviewer, here are nine cookies! ( ::)( ::)( ::)( ::)( ::)( ::)( ::)( ::)( ::). Don't get sick!**

 **I AM NOT POTATO : Aww, thanks for the kitty! I'm happy you're liking the story.( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **.2015 : Thank you for the encouragement! I was worried about that ending! And i'm super happy you love this! I hope you saw your shout-out! ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **Favouriters and Followers**

 **Montsky : I know, m is lowercase... My auto correct hates me. Anyway, thanks for following! ( ::)( ::)**

 **Asdfghjklz : Haha. Interesting username... Thanks for the follow! ( ::)( ::)**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own ROTG, Harry Potter, or the Sorting Hats song.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The end of the train ride came all too soon. A large castle and lake loomed out of the mist as the group stared on in awe, silenced by the beauty of it. As the train screeched to a halt, the three friends stumbled outside, dressed in their robes, (which Jack _hated_ ) and looked around in confusion until a they heard a voice calling "first years o'er here!" Looking around for the source of the sound, they spotted a large man with a kindly smile beckoning to them. And by large, he meant bigger than North! Glancing over to his new friends, he could see the light of recognition in Harry's eyes.

"Thats Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts." Harry whispered in response to Jacks questioning look. "Well he's a bloody _giant_." Ron exclaimed. Harry gave his friends a smile and stepped over to the man, Jack and Ron in tow. Hagrid smiled at them and led them over to a series of small boats in the water. "3 to a boat!" He said, while, being large as he was, Hagrid was forced to take one all to himself. As they glided across toward the castle, Jack spotted Malfoy (he had found out that was the name of the blond boy thanks to Harry) glaring at him evily from his boat. Jack simply smirked at him and turned back to Harry and Ron, who were gazing apprehensively at the castle.

"I wonder what house I'll be in" whispered Ron. "House?" Jack asked, confused. "You don't know what a house is? Well, anyway." Explained Ron hurriedly. "There's 4, Hufflepuff, who are loyal but a bunch of dufferheads, if you ask me, then there's Ravenclaw, the intelligent, Slytherin, the greatest producer of dark wizards" a look of fear crossed Rons face suddenly, "You Know Who came from Slytherin"... He whispered. Then, evidently shaking it off, Ron continued. "And finally there's Gryffindor, the brave. Personally, I hope I'm Gryffindor." He finished. Jack didn't really care what house he was in, as long as he was with his friends, although if he got to pick he guessed he would prefer to stay out of Slytherin... He was jolted from his thoughts as the boat met the opposite shore.

The first years piled out of their boats and trekked up toward the castle, a stern faces woman met them at the door, Jacks first thought was that he wouldn't be pranking _her_.

She glanced down at the first years before announcing to Hagrid that she would take them from here. As Hagrid left, she led them to a small empty room by the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts". She announced. "I am Professor McGonagall, the house leader of Gryffindor, one of the 4 houses including Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff, which you shall be sorted into soon. This is an important ceromony because your house is somewhat like your family and will serve as such for the remainder of your years here. You will eat, sleep and take classes with your house. While triumphs will win yout house points, failures will cause your house to lose points. At the end of the year we will count each houses points and the winner will receive the house cup, a great honor. The Sorting Ceremony will take place soon, I suggest you freshen yourselves up". Jack could see Harry unsuccessfully trying to flatten his hair, and Jack, taking a leaf from Harry's book, attempted the same to no avail. Giving up, Jack settled to waiting nervously while Harry and Ron whispered about how they might be sorted. Suddenly, Jacks gaze turned to a group of ghosts that floated through the wall. Surprise entered his gaze as he turned to look more closely. He had seen ghosts before, of course, but it was still interesting to him. But as the ghosts turned to look at him, sensing he was not quite alive, no doubt, he gulped and desperately shook his head, hoping they got the point. With a nod of acceptance the ghosts turned elsewhere, to Jacks great relief. Harry turned to look at Jack, opening his mouth to ask a question, having noticed the ghosts fascination with the white haired teen, but much to Jacks relief McGonagall chose this moment to enter the room.

"Form a line and follow me". She announced. "The Sorting is about to start." Exchanging a nervous glance with Harry and Ron, Jack obeyed and followed the Professor into the Great Hall.

Jack gasped in amazement as they entered, almost as amazed as he had been when he saw North's workshop for the first time. The place was lit with floating candles while the tables where the students were sitting were littered with golden plates and goblets. But the best feature of the hall by far was the ceiling. In imitation of the night sky, the ceiling was a deep blue littered with glowing stars. Looking down from the ceiling, he saw the Professer placing a black, tattered, witchs hat down on a stool. Suddenly, much to Jacks surprise, the hat started to sing.

 _"0h, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find,_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _Hou can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hars nice and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat..._

After a while of the song, Jack found his attention wandering. What house would he be in? He doubted it would be Ravenclaw, he was smart, but not that kind of smart. From what he had heard of Slytherin, he doubted he would fit in there, ether. So that left Gryffindor or Hufflepuff... As the hat finished its song, the hall burst into applause. "So we just have to try on the hat!" Whispered Ron. "Thats not too hard!" However, Harry didn't look too soothed, he actually looked downright queasy, and Jack gulped as well, watching as people were called up to try it on and the hat would shout were they belonged, scarlet robed Gryffindor, emerald robed Slytherin, yellow Hufflepuff, or blue Ravenclaw. After far too short a time, he heard McGonagall call his name. "Frost, Jack"!

Gulping nervously, he stepped forward. _When had the hall gotten so long?_ And sat at the stool, jamming the hat onto his head. Instantly, a voice filled his mind.

 _"Well, well, what have we here?"_ Said the hat. Wow, he never once thought in his life that he would be thinking that sentence! _" Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, at Hogwarts."_ Jack blinked in surprise, how had it known that? _"I can read your thoughts, you know_. Oh, that was how. _"Hmm.. what house for you? You are certainly very loyal, as proven time and time again, both before and after death, first with that sister of yours, then with the Guardians, and finally with that boy Jamie. But you are also very brave, standing up to Pitch with nothing more than a snowball in your hand, bravery and loyalty are so closely intertwined, after all. What do you think?_ Jack considered. He certainly was loyal, but brave as well. What to choose? He did want to be with his friends as well... Where would they end up? After a while of thinking, he made his decision.

" _Gryffindor_!" Shouted the hat. And the table in question filled with cheers. Stumbling over on numb legs, Jack sat down at an empty spot to wait for his friends as people clapped him on the back to welcome him and Jack shot them smiles in return.

Jack watched, relieved when Harry and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor as well, gesturing for them to join him even as he was deafened from the cheers when Harry was picked for Gryffindor. His new friends gratefully slid in beside him. Grinning from ear to ear, Jack couldn't help but mention how lucky it was that they had all ended up in the same house... "I know, mate!" Exclaimed Ron, but was cut off as Dumbledore, sitting at the head of the tables, rose and silence fell.

"Welcome!" He began. "To a new year at Hogwarts! Now, before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words... Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He finished, sitting back down. Unable to help it, Jack burst into laughter, Ron and Harry soon joining. As their laughter died down, Jack was surprised to see that the dishes had filled with food. As he gaped, having never seen so much food at once before, especially seeing how as a spirit he had no need to eat, not that he couldn't, Ron immediately started filling his plate with food while Harry seemed as surprised as he was. Eventually getting over his shock, Jack began to fill his plate as well. Steak, potatoes, chicken, chips... He ate it all. Glancing over at his friends, he saw that Ron was pigging out whereas Harry had a more respectable amount of food on his plate. Eventually, the food melted away, desserts replacing it. Jack wrinkled his nose, having already eaten far more than he ever had in one sitting, he declined the food, instead waiting and watching his friends and the others eat, seeing that each table had their own ghost, a small delighted smirk spreading across his face as he saw that Malfoy was stuck with the Slytherin ghost, which was covered in silver blood. However, his gaze was torn away when Harry suddenly cried out.

"What is it?" He demanded. Seeing that Harry's hand was clamped to his forehead. "N-nothing.." His friend stuttered. Jack narrowed his eyes, knowing it was not nothing, but decided not to press.

At last, the puddings melted away as well, and all eyes turned to the Head Table. Dumbledore rose once more and the hall quieted. Jacks eyes began to droop as Dumbledore spoke, something about Forbidden Forests and Quidditch, whatever that was, along with something about a painful death... He snapped back to attention as everyone began singing, remaining silent seeing as he didn't know the lyrics, although he did laugh silently at some parts, _heads full of dead flies? Really?_ At last, everyone was done, and the Gryffindors were led away to sleep. They followed their guide, a redhead, who was apparently Rons brother, although not a much beloved one. They followed him out of the great hall and past talking portraits and moving staircases, until they reached a painting of a fat woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" She asked. "Caput Draconis". Their guide replied, nearly causing Jack to laugh again. _What_ _kind of password was that?_ They arrived in a room with blazing fires, which slightly unsettled Jack, being a spirit of winter and all, and comfy armchairs. Here the boys and girls seperated, Jack following his friends to the boys room while the girls went to the girls' room.

Arriving upstairs at last, Jack could barely say goodnight to his friends before collapsing on his four poster bed where his lugagge had somehow ended up and falling asleep, finally receiving some well deserved rest.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Wow! Was that ever long! Next one will be first day of classes, hope you liked! And if some parts seem familiar, it's cause I took them from the book.**

 **Reviews make me update sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! Been a week, huh? Sorry about that.. But thank you so much for ALL the favs and follows! That made me happy! Hope you like this chapter! I followed the basic class outline from the book, but with changes.**

 **Rainkebell : Pas de probleme! Ton histoire est génial! Et merci,** ça **c'est trés gentil! Tu doit beaucoup aime ce histoire! Merci pour lire, et je suis desolé c'est difficile pour toi, et bon travaille avec l'anglais! Ne pense tu as beacoup appris. Et si tu veut, tu peut commente en français, j'ai l'appris en l'immersion de français. ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **Fantasiedreamar : Yay! I'm happy you like it! Here's more! ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **Chiara Dello : Haha yay! And thank you, I can just never understand why people put him in Slytherin! He does not fit in there in my opinion..., I'm sorry I took a bit longer than usual... I hope it's okay! And yay! I live dipping cookies in milk! Here is your reward... ( :::)( :::)( :::)( :::) |_|**

 **Andy : Ohmygod thank you so much! That makes me SO HAPPY. I hope that you continue to enjoy this and thank you so much! Also, thank you for pointing that out. I will try to avoid that in the future. ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **The Queen : Yay! Thank you! And here is more! ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **Wow! Well, here are favs and follows. I hope I get everyone!**

 **Anna686 : Thanks for following! ( ::)( ::)**

 **Julle023 : Yay! Follower! ( ::)( ::)**

 **Lanarah Larwenarenel : Follower! ( ::)( ::)**

 **Shadowmystery99 : Following rocks! ( ::)( ::)**

 **Annie2013 : Follows are awesome… (::)(::)**

 **Seth142: Thanks for following! (::)(::)**

 **Fatasiedreamar: Thank you my follower! (::)(::)**

 **Seth142: Haha you again! Thanks for the follow and fav! (::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Fantasiedreamar: Thanks! Fav AND follow! (::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Wow! So many! Thanks guys!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack woke the next morning to the hoots of Akitla as the dormitory came to life. Rising from his bed, a sleepy Jack blundered over to his suitcase to pull on his robes for the first day of classes. Glancing over, he saw that his friends were doing the same, but for some reason Harry looked especially tired. Shaking it off, Jack joined a moaning Ron and a nervous Harry down to a breakfast of toast, eggs, and juice, Ron perked up visibly at the sight. As Ron stuffed his face, Jacks attention was drawn to a sudden commotion overhead. Dozens of owls poured in through the windows, holding packages or with scrolls of parchment tied tightly to their legs. Jerking his attention away, Jack leaned over to Ron.

"What's up with the owls?" He questioned.

"Oh?" Ron responded, glancing away from his full plate to see the source of Jacks attention. "Remember your letter from Hogwarts? How it was delivered by an owl? Well, these owls are delivering letters to to the students from their families."

"Oh… Right." Jack responded, feeling very ignorant and hoping he wouldn't accidentally end up giving away his complete lack of knowledge on the wizarding world.

As the three friends finished their breakfast, they checked their timetable for the first class : Potions with the Slytherins. At this, Ron let out a groan. "Bloody hell." He muttered. "Both the Slytherins AND Snape, for the first class!"

"Whats wrong with Snape?" Harry questioned.

"Snape? Well, for starters, he HATES Gryffindor and favours Slytherin, at least from what I've heard." Ron exclaimed angrily. Harry gulped at that, and Jack narrowed his eyes, that didn't sound good. Standing up, Jack and Harry turned to Ron.

"Do you know where it is?" Jack asked.

"I heard it's in the dungeons." Responded Ron.

"Well doesn't that sound pleasant." Jack said sarcastically.

"Touché" agreed Ron. And off they went.

As they arrived at the dungeons, Jack couldn't help but be a bit unsettled. It was colder than the rest of the castle, which was one factor he didn't mind, being a spirit of winter, but the part he found creepy was the pickled animals floating in jars all around the room. Like, seriously, who would choose that for decoration? Stepping into the room, him, Harry, and Ron, the latter of whom was shivering, all sat together around their cauldrons. Turning to Snape, Jacks first impression of the man was not a good one. In fact, he kind of reminded him of Pitch.

Snape had greasy black hair (Pitch!), a hooked nose, soulless black eyes, and wore a black robe (Pitch!), as well as giving off a bit of a… Cruel aura. Jack instantly disliked him, and had a hunch that feeling would only grow. And little did he know, he was right.

It started when Snape took attendance. He droned along the rows of names, heck, even the guys voice reminded him of Pitch, until he arrived at Jacks, was that his imagination or did he sneer at him? And Jack responded with the customary "here" nothing else of interest happened, until he arrived at Harry.

"Well.." Snape said, in his soft oily, Pitchlike voice. "Harry Potter, our new _celebrity_.

Jack glared at Snape so hard the room cooled even more, causing some students to shiver, and as he heard a snigger, he turned his attention to the source : Malfoy and a couple of his friends. Said blonde jerk glanced over at feeling his icy glare, (pun intended!) unsuccessfully trying to hide his discomfort. At this, Jack smirked and turned his attention back to Professor Snitch (pun not intended) Black, who was now finishing off a speech.

 _"…teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big as a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."_

Those last few words were clearly directed at the Gryffindors. Jack exchanged an annoyed look with Harry and Ron, this was the kind of man that would happily give you detention just for being a Gryffindor if he could get away with it.

"Potter!" Snape exclaimed suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

A quick glance at Harry proved that he was as confused as him at that statement, while nearby a bushy haired girls hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir." Responded Harry, as Snape sneered coldly.

"Tut-tut. Fame clearly isn't everything."

By now, Jack's anger was causing frost to grow on the windows, and the temperature was dropping, especially near Snape. And the taunts continued. As he heard another couple laughs from Malfoy and his cronies, Jack couldn't resist freezing their mouths shut, effectively shutting them up. As Harry spoke once more, though, Jack turned his attention back to his friend.

"I don't know." He said quietly to yet another one of Snape's relentless questions. "I think Hermione does though, why don't you ask her?" Referring to the bushy haired girl. At that, Jack gave a silent cheer and the temperature rose in accordance to his delight at his friend standing up for himself, and apparently the others enjoyed this as well, for a couple of laughs rose from the Gryffindors. Sadly, Snitch Black wasn't on of them.

"Sit down!" He snapped at Hermione, who in her eagerness had risen from he seat. And proceeded to lecture about all the questions Harry hadn't gotten.

Jack, angry once more, rose from his seat.

"How could you expect him to know all that?" He demanded. "This is the first day and not everyone studies day in and day out before arriving at Hogwarts!"

The room fell into a shocked silence, the calm before the storm. Jack could tell Snape was barely reining in his anger.

"Well, Frost." He started in a deadly quiet voice. "In my class, I expect every student to both know their facts, and to know their place. Twenty points from Gryffindor and be glad it is not more. I will not be quite so forgiving next time. Now sit!"

Jack didn't want to give this man the pleasure, but be gritted his teeth and sat.

As Snitch set them on to make a simple potion to cure boils, Ron leaned over and whispered to him and Harry.

"You are ether bloody brilliant or bloody off your rocker!" He exclaimed. "Standing up to Snape like that…"

"Yeah, well." Said Jack. "That wasn't fair, treating Harry that way. Harry opened his mouth to respond, but then Snape came by in a flurry of black robes.

"I quite think you are having enough trouble in my class without talking through it." He snapped, with a glare almost as icy as one of Jacks. As Snape turned to leave though, Jack caused a small amount of ice to form in his path, causing Snape to trip.

As he turned to see Jack, Harry, Ron, and most of the Gryffindors staring at him and sniggering slightly, he growled.

"Back to work!" He barked. And the class immediately turned back to their potions, while Ron and Harry gave Jack a questioning look, to which he nodded with a smirk while his friends gave him thumbs up and a grin.

At last, after another hour of potions torture, class was dismissed. Jack and his new friends were the first out.

"What a horrible teacher!" Harry exclaimed. "Why does he hate me so much?"

"Cheer up!" Said Ron. "At least he got a lesson." He said. Turning to Jack with a mischievous smile. "Can you do that again?" He questioned. "Cause that was brilliant!"

"Well.. Not right away, much as I want too. He might get suspicious. But soon…" Jack replied with an evil grin.

The next few classes were not quite as eventful. Next was Charms, were the class had to levitate a quill into the air with the incantation "Wingardium Leviosa". But one bonus was that Jack found out he had a bit of an advantage with spells, seeing as his staff had more ancient magic than a regular wand. It took a bit to get used to, but by the end of class him and Hermione were the only ones to have successfully cast the spell, earning both three points from Gryffindor and Ron begging him to teach him how he did it.

Transfiguration was next, Jack found that this was not quite as easy as Charms. After watching McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor, demonstrate a few times and taking several notes, the class was tasked with turning a match into a needle. This time, Hermione was the only one to make much of a difference to her match, although Jack liked to think his was a bit pointier then before.

Next class was to be Quidditch training, a wizardly sport played on broomsticks. _Why did all wizard things have such strange names?_ And Jack was sure he would excel. After all, he had been flying for centuries more than these wizards!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ha! I loved writing that chapter with Snape! He sure got what he deserved! Soo... Next chapter will be Quidditch lesson... And more that I'm not quite sure about yet... Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! Here is the newest chappie! Just to let you know, school will be starting for me tomorrow so updates MAY slow. Anyway, without further ado, review responses!**

 **Hoggyloggy : Haha really? Well, I hope you can get your food! ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **Andy : Yeah, I agree! I hated him for quite awhile... ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **Chiara Dello : Ok, first review : Haha yes! I must say I enjoyed writing that chapter! As for the broom, for the first flight he will have to use a school broom, but for later... That may be a good idea! And yes, I suppose I do see your point there. And I hope this was soon enough! Second review : I planned on him looking like the winter spirit we all lnow and love, that is to say white hair and blue eyes... =) ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **The Queen : Yay! Thank you! ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **LexLuther : OMG! I literally squealed when I read this! Wow! It makes me feel so happy that you love my story so much to actually make an account for it! I assume said account was LexLuther 03? That mention of me on your account made me SO HAPPY! ( ::)X5000!**

 **Fantasiedreamar : Haha someone doesn't like Snape huh? Anyway, I'm glad you're liking the story! ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **Sorry, I'm getting too many followers and favs to keep on mentioning everyone! Just know that each one makes me happy and that you get two cookies. Thanks everyone!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the class headed out onto a green field, Jack excitedly glanced around, spotting two rows of broomsticks on the ground in front of them. Much as he would prefer to be flying how he was used to, with his staff, this was better than not flying at all! And Wind could always lend a hand...

Jack took up a position in font of a broomstick beside Ron and Harry, who looked as excited as he felt, but with a touch of a nervousness. Giving Harry a grin, Jack turned his attention back to the front as their teacher, Madam Hooch, which he thought was quite an ironic name, appeared.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!"

Jack glanced over with a smirk as a couple of the duller Slytherins like Crabbe and Goyle who hadn't worked that out before scurried over.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," She continued. "And say "Up!"

"UP!" Jack cried along with everyone else, and was delighted when it sprang into his hand.

Task completed, Jack looked around to see how his friends were doing. Harry's too had found it's place in his hand, while, as Jack watched, Ron succeeded on his second try. Hermione too was still struggling with hers, maybe the first thing she wasn't perfect at right away!

When at last everyone had succeeded, Madam Hooch continued, showing everyone how to perfect their grip. Jacks was perfect, along with Harry's, but Ron needed a slight correction, and they all exchanged a delighted glance when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

At last, it was time to fly.

Madam Hooch gave a couple instructions, and then started counting down.

 _Three_.

 _Two_.

But then Neville, one of the... Slower learners, kicked off too early. Rapidly rising, he culminated his flight by toppling to the groung with a nasty crunch.

Jack gazed, horrified, at poor Neville. He, a Guardian, had been right there but he hadn't helped.

Recovering his wits, Jack made toward the boy, but saw that Madam Hooch had made it there first.

"Broken wrist" She muttered. Encouraging him to get up, she then turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing!" She lectured. Continuing on why before supporting Neville as she brought him back into the school, Jacks gaze following them all the way.

As they entered, the Slytherins immediately burst into racous laughter and name calling, causing Jacks eyes to narrow and his fists to clench. Opening his mouth to respond, he was cut off from his, most likely rude, response.

"Shut up, Malfoy." A Gryffindor girl snapped, as Jack gave her a warm look of approval, causing her to blush.

Turning his attention back to Malfoy, he saw that the blond had picked up a red ball that he vauguely remembered seeing Neville with earlier... Wait. No, he was NOT going to steal that!

"That's Nevilles". Jack said in a controlled voice, trying to avoid freezing him for the moment.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry joined in, stepping up beside Jack. The two exchanged a look, they were _not_ going to let him get away with this!

Malfoy spoke, a nasty grin on his equally nasty face. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect-how about-up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry cried, but Jack saw that wouldn't be happening, they would have to get it themselves.

Malfoy took off on a broomstick with Jack in hot pursuit on his own, and with only a moments hesitation Harry joined them. Jack found himself with a grin on his face despite the situation, thus was were he was meant to be. High in the air, with Wind carrassing him after too long apart- but he had to focus. Hearing the surprised gasps of people on the ground, he exchanged a look with Harry, and both of them turned to face Malfoy.

"As you can see," Jack began. "Me and Harry are just as good, if not better, on a broom."

"Yes." Harry continued. "So give it here, or we'll knock you off yours."

"Oh, yeah?" Malfoy sneered, but Jack saw with delight that he looked quite nervous. "Catch it if you can, then!" He yelled, and threw the ball in the air. With nothing more than a quick glance at Harry, who looked as determined as Jack was, he called on Wind to boost him toward the ball. Streaking forward, Jack couldn't stop an elated grin as he neared it, glancing back, he was surprised to see that Harry was rather close to him, riding in his slipstream. Focusing once more, he streched his hand out, snatching the red ball, before touching down on the green grass and high-fiving a grinning Harry. However, the celebration was soon cut short as a voice echoed across the field.

"JACK FROST! HARRY POTTER!"

McGonagall. His heart sank. If he was expelled, who would protect Harry? Glancing at said person, he saw that the boy looked as alarmed as he did.

"Never- in all my time at Hogwarts-"

He could barely make out her mumbles of rage, until-

"Potter. Frost. Follow me, now."

Exchanging a nervous look, the two obeyed, following her into the school, up the stairs, and to the Charms classroom.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, may I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Confused, Jack glanced at Harry, who looked equally puzzled.

A burly 5th year stepped out, and McGonagall continued on their way with one extra confused student in tow.

At last, they reached their destinastion, an empty classroom.

"Frost, Potter, this is Oliver Wood, the captain of the Quidditch team." McGonagall said. Wait, what? Jack thought. Was this what he thought was happening? Were they getting rewarded for rulebreaking? It seemed so as she announced that she had found him a new Seeker and Chaser in him and Harry. Boy, did he feel lucky! A Seeker! And Harry too had a large grin on his face as Wood exclaimed happily.

"Yes, thay both have excellent builds for it- light and speedy-"

Huh. A teacher too, breaking the Quidditch rules.

That night Jack wrote a letter to the Guardians, telling them about him being in Gryffindor and Mr. Snitch as well as being the new Seeker for Quidditch, and had just snuck up to the owlery and sent Akitla off with it when he heard voices. _Uh-oh,_ was it a teacher? He did not need another strike so soon! But no, it turned out to be Harry and Ron.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked as they looked up with guilty looks on their faces which quickly melted into relief.

"Oh, it's just you." Sighed Ron. "Well, Malfoy challenged Harry to a wizards duel and I'm his second, wanna come?"

Jack had no idea what that meant, but he needed to protect Harry anyways, and he was already up...

"Sure, why not?"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alright, guys! I hope that chapter wasn't crappy. Anyways, I'm sure you can guess what comes next chapter! Hope you liked!**

 **Reviews make the world go round!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Hey! Just updated Mockingbot and now here I am for this one too! Hope you like and sorry for the late update!**

 **Hoggyloggy: Haha, someone doesn't like Malfoy! Happy you like the story, though!**

 **Guest: Yeah, since he flew a lot, I thought it would be a cinch for him, especially with Wind! Oh really? You wanna follow me? YAYS! Thanks!**

 **Chiara Dello: Haha! Yes, I agree! He just isn't Jack without them! And sorry about the late update….**

 **Andy: Yeah, it was a hard decision there! I just eventually decided with his experience he would end up being better… And thanks for being so understanding! High school is certainly different!**

 **Thanks guys! Here's the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Jack joined the duo, he decided he should probably find out what they were doing before they arrived, after all, in the wizarding world, ignorance could get you killed.

"Soo…" He began. "What's a wizarding duel?"

Ron opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by… Was that Hermione? Yes it was. What a surprise.

"What are you doing out here!" She shrilled. "You guys will lose us all our points!"

"Don't look at me." Said Jack. "I was just wondering that myself.

At this, he turned his ice blue gaze to Ron expectantly.

Face turning red, Ron answered.

"Wizarding Duel, just what it sounds like, you use magic to win and if one is incapacitated your second can take over."

Jack nodded in response to his explanation, while Hermione exploded into furious whispers.

"Irresponsible, selfish," Her words cut off into fractioned phrases as Rom just rolled his eyes and Harry ignored her.

In a huff, Hermione turned to go back into the common room, only to find the Fat Lady had left, leaving her stranded outside.

"What will I do now?!" She wailed.

"Not our problem." Said Ron blithely. "Come on"

But Hermione soon caught up with them.

"I'm coming." She said determinedly.

Jack watched with amusement as Ron fiercely argued against it, knowing that Hermione would win, as indeed she did. With a sigh, Ron at last conceded, and the four continued on.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked after a moment.

"The trophy room." Responded Ron in a whisper.

And on they went. At last, they arrived, the sight of moonlight reflecting off the trophy case gave Jack a trip down memory lane as he remembered the sight of the moon growing steadily bigger, lifting him out of the ice and giving him a new life- he was interrupted from his thoughts by Rons whisper.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out."

But somehow Jack knew that wasn't the case.

"It's a trap!" He whispered urgently just as they heard the voice of Filch echo down the corridor.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they may be lurking in a corner."

Horror struck, Jack glanced, frantic, at the other 3 members of the group as Harry beckoned madly to them, leading them down a hall full of suits of armor, Filches footsteps in hot pursuit. Suddenly, Ron tripped, crashing into a suit, causing a deafening crash.

"RUN!" Jack exclaimed, and away they sprinted, Harry and Jack in the lead. Ripping through a tapestry, they found themselves in a hidden passageway.

"I think we've lost him" panted Harry, while Ron was doubled over in exhaustion, and Hermione exercising her annoying right to say "I told you so"

"He tricked you." Said Jack. "That annoying little weasel!"

With a general grumble of agreement and a few death threats, the foursome were soon once again on their way, but of course it wasn't that easy.

Peeves came bursting out of a room in front of them with a cackle of delight.

After awhile of banter, Ron set Peeves off with a shout of their location, the others ran off, but Jack hesitated briefly.

"If Filch comes down here." He began. "You better not tell him where we went."

"And why shouldn't I, Ickle Firsty?" He cackled.

With a smirk, Jack spoke. "Did you know I happen to be a Guardian? Guardian of fun, to be exact."

Peeves' eyes widened in surprise, and slight fear. Regarding him more closely, he gulped.

"Ok then." He squeaked. "Sorry about that."

And he floated further down the corridor.

With a victory grin, Jack quickly ran to were his friends were momentarily stalled against a dead end locked door, that is, until Hermione took out her wand, murmuring a spell it that unlocked the door, they rushed inside.

As Harry, having noticed Jacks absence, gave Jack a questioning look, he just pointed outside with a mischievous smile.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Flick was asking.

"Say "please".

Jack sighed. Ever the annoying poltergeist.

But as Filch asked once again, Peeves told him they had doubled back, and flew off as Filch wandered off, cursing angrily.

 _Thanks, Peeves._ Thought Jack, as the rooms occupants stared at him in awe, at least until a growling filled the area.

It was the forbidden third corridor, and now Jack knew why. There was a monstrous three headed dog filling the space. In his haste, Jack quickly erected an ice wall between them and the dog, but the dogs angry lunges soon began to cause cracks to spiderweb across it.

"GO!" Jack shouted, and he didn't need to tell them twice, as they raced outside.

 _Back in The Common Room_

"Why the bloody hell did Dumbledore have a bloody three headed dog in there?!" Exclaimed Ron.

Jack was wondering more of the same, but Hermione seemed to know the answer.

"Didn't you see what it was standing on?" She snapped.

"No, sorry." Jack rolled his eyes. "I was a bit busy saving everyone to stare at its feet."

"Well, it was standing on a trapdoor, it was obviously guarding something."

X **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Okey dokey! Sorry that took me the majority of the day! I hope you liked it neverless!**

 **I need reviews to feed me or I will die! Then who will write your story?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **Uh… Hey guys? Don't kill me! I know it's late. I just… Am sometimes an amazing procrastinator. :p Sorry. I also realize I forgot to give cookies last chapter… So now you get double! :D**

 **Lex Luther03: Thank you so much!** (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

 **The Queen: Haha no you cannot! And thanks! I will get you more… :D (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Fairplayer: Thanks! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Andy: Thanks! I tried to capture his personality… Hope I succeeded! And I did give a LITTLE mention to that dilemma in the train… Happy you're still reading! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Evieisamarshmallow: Wow! Thank you SO much! That review made me so happy… :D (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Blue: Well, I wouldn't QUITE say that… I am trying to change the story, not just make it a repeat of HP... Including that scene. I hope this didn't offend you in any way, and thank you for your opinion. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Chiara Dello: Haha yep! Happy you liked it! Sorry for the late update… And thanks for the cookie! Here are yours! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **YokaiAngel: Thanks!**

 **Well then! There's everyone! And now for the disclaimer!**

 **What do ya think? STILL DON'T OWN.**

 **I just realized my linebreaks haven't been working... So now I am fixing that. Sorry!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After that pleasant piece of news, which, interestingly, Harry seemed to read more into than the others, it was time for bed. But even as Jack lay down, he knew he would never get to sleep, and he was itching for a proper flight, not on a broomstick, but one with no support but his staff in his hand and Wind underneath. So, rising to his feet, he glanced around, making sure everyone was fast asleep, before tiptoeing over to the window. Extending his staff with a quick "Engorgio" he leapt out the window, resisting the urge to shout in delight at the familiar feeling. Wind scooped him up with barely a thought, sending him catapulting into the sky. Unable to resist it, Jack conjured a light snowfall onto the grounds. It wasn't too early, right? October was cold! Wait… Jack halted in his tracks as he realized something… It was only a week until Halloween! This year would be his very first that he would actually celebrate it… He wondered what tricks Hogwarts would have on the special day. Shaking the thought off, Jack continued his flight.

After a while longer of darting around in somersaults and loop-de-loops, Jack decided it was time to head back in- it wouldn't be good to be caught flying around with nothing but a staff, after all.

 **LINEBREAK**

The next day came far too quickly for an exhausted Jack. Even as he opened his bleary eyes, though, he was unrepentant of his midnight flight, it had been worth the tiredness he experienced now.

Rising to his feet, Jack glanced around, spotting Harry and Ron, who looked almost as tired as him from their escapade last night. Harry climbed to his feet easily enough, but the two ended up having to threaten Ron, telling him that if he couldn't get up, he would miss breakfast. At that, Ron shot to his feet as if fired from a cannon.

As the threesome stumbled down the winding staircase to breakfast, Jack spotted Akitla waiting for him with letter in her beak and a long, sleek, parcel in front of her talons. Harry too had received a similar package, but without the letter.

Exchanging bemused glances, Harry, Jack, and Ron continued to their seats, where they gazed at the parcels. Much as they wanted to rip the package open immediately, sadly, they could not. A note was fixed on the front of each one, reading…

 _DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

 _It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand,_

 _But I don't want everybody knowing you've_

 _Got a broomstick or they'll all want one._

Jack couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. He had wanted to use his staff as a broomstick, but now it appeared he would be expected to ride this instead. Harry, however, didn't seem to have any such feelings, as a grin split his face and he handed the note to Ron, who moaned enviously.

Suddenly, Jack felt a stinging pain on his hand, and glanced down to see Akitla, who had just pecked him.

"What is it?" He questioned in a whisper, before remembering the letter she had had in her beak earlier. She had simply gotten tired of waiting for him and decided to take matters into her own hands- er, talons.

Taking the letter from its new position on the table, he checked who it was from. At the sign of the familiar name _The Guardians_. He quickly placed it into his pocket before his friends could see, he would read it later, away from their curious questions.

 **LINEBREAK**

After a hurried breakfast, courtesy of his excited broomstick loving friends, they rushed upstairs to unwrap the broomsticks.

After a run- in with a jealous Malfoy and the immediate gushing of Harry and Ron over the broomsticks, Harry suddenly smacked himself in the forehead.

"How could I have forgotten!" He exclaimed. "I think I know what the dog was guarding."

At this, everyone, even Ron, sobered up as Harry explained about the little brown package and the break- in at Gringotts immediately after.

When he was finished, Jack bit his lip. It seemed his job was already getting harder.

 **LINEBREAK**

The day passed by in a flurry, with Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, and luckily no Slytherins, leading to a rather uneventful day.

After the last of classes was over and they had all settled in their dorms, Jack took out the letter.

 _Dear Jack_

 _Happy to hear you are in Gryffindor! Certainly good House, da? As for "Mr. Snitch" in your vords, keep eye on him. He is probably no big deal, but better safe zhan sorry._

 _Seeker! I suppose it iz no surprise, you are good flyer, but congratulations! I am certain you vill vin._

 _How is job going now? Everyvone safe? I assume so. You are good Guardian, and it helps you are zeir friend. Now I must go soon, elves are trashing ze place and dying ze yetis pink. Tooth says take good care of teeth and brush every night. Sandy says sweet dreams. Bunny says ye better not get yourself expelled._

 _Be careful, Jack._

 _The Guardians._

Jack sighed, looking down at the letter. Even if Hogwarts (he still couldn't resist a giggle at that name) was better than he expected, he missed his bizarre, impromptu, family. With a last nostalgic glance at the letter he stashed it in his trunk and fell asleep.

 **LINEBREAK**

A week later, on Halloween, Jack couldn't help but feel like an excited kid on Christmas morning. (Jack giggled slightly, thinking about how much Bunny would hate that comparison) Shaking his bleary- eyed friends awake, he rushed downstairs, where the delicious smell of baking pumpkin drifted from the kitchens as everyone prepared for the Halloween feast. Taking in a deep breath, Jack ate a bit less breakfast than usual, wanting to save room for the feast.

Finishing off breakfast, the trio headed off to their first class- Charms. They were once again focusing on "Wingardium Leviosa" Flitwick put them into pairs, Jack was with Harry while Ron was, much to his horror, paired with Hermione, who hadn't said a word to them since the 3rd floor corridor incident.

As they practiced, Jack kept only half an eye on his own work, he had already perfected it, after all, instead choosing to watch as Ron struggled with the spell.

After the 10th time Ron got it wrong, Hermione snapped.

"You're saying it wrong," she said. "It's Wing- _gar_ \- dium Levi- _o_ \- sa, make the 'gar' nice and long.

"You do it, then, if you're so clever." Ron snarled, apparently forgetting she _could_ do it.

The feather rose off the desk and hovered high above them.

Ron was basically rabid by the end of class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Jack glanced over at his friend, shocked, and was about to say something when Hermione burst by, in tears.

"I think she heard you" said Harry.

"So?" said Ron. "She must have noticed she's got no friends."

Jack cast another askance look at his friend.

"How could you say that?" He exclaimed. "No one deserves to hear that, and I don't know about you, but I'm going after her." he finished.

And, turning around, he left. He was a Guardian of children, and, regardless of what other job he was given, that would always be his first priority. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to go to the Halloween feast, after all.

 ** _Harry_**

Nether Jack nor Hermione showed up for their next class, and as they headed down to the feast he overheard Parvati saying Hermione had been holed up in the girls bathroom sobbing, which made Ron look even more uncomfortable than he had after Jacks outburst, and after the immediate _wow, don't the Halloween decorations look cool?_ Wore off, he felt even guiltier that because of their selfishness in saying that and not going to apologize, Jack couldn't be here for the feast. He had been so excited, too…

"I think Jacks right." he said. And Rons face fell yet again. "We were too mean, and we didn't even accept that."

As Ron opened his mouth to respond, suddenly Professor Quirrell, the eccentric DADA teacher, came bursting into the room.

"Troll in the dungeons" he gasped. "Thought you ought to know." And collapsed into a faint.

After the expected uproar, the prefects started herding them to the dormitories on Dumbledores orders, but, suddenly, Harry realized, Jack and Hermione didn't know.

They had to go back!

 ** _Jack again_**

How long, Jack thought, could it take to find a distraught girl? He had been searching for ages, he was sure that the feast was already underway, and he still hadn't found her! Suddenly, he heard sobbing coming from the nearby girls bathroom. Of course, she just **_had_** to be there!

Hesitating at the doorway, he took a breath and stepped inside.

Hermione was huddled in a corner, sobbing her eyes out, but when she heard Jack step in, she choked out "Go away."

"Nope" he said. "I'm here to help, that was really cruel, what Ron said, I swear, he didn't mean it."

"But he was right, wasn't he?" she said sadly. "I don't have any friends, and also, this happens to be the girls washroom."

Jack sighed. He felt bad for the poor girl. "Hey, I'll be your friend if you want." he said. He didn't care if this made him lose his friendship with Harry and Ron, this girl needed someone, and he could still watch over Harry even if they weren't friends anymore.

Hermione gave him a grateful look. "Thanks" she said softly, her tears slowing down.

"No problem" he responded, extending a hand to help her up. She took it, and for a moment everything seemed like it would be okay, until he heard the roar.

It was a deep bellow that seemed to shake the ground, and it was far too close. Jack quickly took a protective stance in front of Hermione, taking out his staff in wand form, he wished he could grow it again. He felt so much better when it was a staff, and his powers were stronger as well.

Shaking the thought off, he couldn't break his cover, after all, he kept a determined gaze on the entrance as Hermione took out her own wand, but stayed behind him, perhaps sensing his need to protect her, or perhaps she simply was too afraid to step out, not used to dealing with such situations as he was.

Then a large, lumbering, lumpy, two- legged beast holding a club stepped through the doorway. Jack had no doubt that if he had the time, and full use of his powers, and no child to protect, he could make quick work of the beast, but as it was, he was thinking more along the lines of, 'get Hermione away, and then think about defeating the big smelly thing.' With this in mind, he cast a quick glance at Hermione, like _stay behind me_ , and began inching toward the doorway, but even as he did so, the door shut with a big _**clang**_ and then a scratching sound as it locked. Well, great. There goes that plan.

Then, he heard a whoop of victory- no, two… Wait. Was that Harry and Ron? He didn't get much time to think about it, because just then the beast finally noticed them. It's eyes were small as buttons, with a deep, greedy, shade of midnight black. As it began lumbering toward them, club dragging along the ground, Hermione let out a shrill scream and then the door opened again, revealing a horrified Harry and Ron.

As the troll, he thought that was what it was, anyways, turned to them instead, Jack took the moment of distraction to blast the ground around it with ice, as Harry jumped on its back and stuck his wand in its nostril. Surprised, the troll took a step forward, and slipped on the ice, falling forward, then Ron decided this was a good time to master the "Wingardium Leviosa" charm and lifted the club to smack it on the head.

Breathing hard, the boys exchanged a brief, triumphant glance, all forgiven in that short fight, and Jack made sure Hermione was okay, as she gave him a relieved and grateful smile. And then McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell burst in.

They took the scene in rather quickly, the foursome, the destroyed room, the ice, the club, the knocked out troll… At the sight of the troll Quirrell collapsed in fear onto a toilet seat, while Snitchy bent over the troll and McGonagall cast a curious glance at Jack before responding how she would normally- giving them a good verbal thrashing. Jack, like he always did in similar situations like when Bunny scolded him, tuned her out. That is until Hermione spoke.

She told her how they had been looking for her- at least that part was true, but the rest was a total lie. According to her words, she had thought she could handle a troll on her own, due to her reading, and had nearly died until they came to the rescue.

Jack tried to close his gaping jaw while Ron and Harry put on fake smiles.

McGonagall ended up giving the boys 5 points each and taking 5 from Hermione, but 10 points was far from the only reward they earned that night.

A lonely girl had earned some new friends.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Whew! That was a long chapter! You guys deserved it, waiting so long. I hope you liked my take on it with Jack there!**

 **Review please**!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

 **SOOOO SORRY. I know! I took a very long time, like, a month? I apologize, keeping all my loyal readers waiting... Boy am I lucky. So many sweet fans on my second story! Wow. And shout out to Lanarah Larwenarel for being my 50th reviewer!**

 **Silver Goldentime : Awww... Thank you! Such a sweet thing to say. I'm glad you think so and will try to keep it that way! ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **The Queen : Thanks! But as for romance... I wasn't really planning on that. More close friendship. But thanks for the review! ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **Telidina : Yeah, she deserves it. And I will do that, it does seem perfect!**

 **I'm the lonely life : Updated! :D**

 **evieisamarshmallow : Wow. This is one of my favourite reviews! Made me all warm and glowy. Thanks so much! ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **Chiara Dello : Happy you enjoyed! ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **LexLuther 03 : Haha thanks. ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **YokaiAngel : Thanks! ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **Lanarah Larweneral : Thanks! And no worries, it's fine! Hope you saw your shout-out! ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **Hoggyloggy : Aww, thanks! Hope it continues to do so! ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **Prototron MJ Tornada : Haha thanks for the laugh! I'll try to include that. :P**

 **Wow! A full page just for review responses? You guys are amazing!**

 **Disclaimer : Do not own!**

 **Oh, and kudos to Prototron MJ Tornada for the letter idea!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack gazed down at the blank sheet of parchment. Sighing loudly, he dipped his quill into the ink and continued staring at the paper, after all, there really was no good way to put this, was there? _Hey, guys, today Ron and Harry upset a girl, so I told them off and chased her, but a troll was in the castle, and so Ron and Harry accidently locked it in with us, and we ended up having to fight it, but we made friends with her so it's fine! Oh, and I also forgot to mention we ran into a three headed dog guarding a trap door, but we escaped!_

Yeah, no. Bunny would kill him.

But then again, he couldn't put it off forever, could he? _Well, here goes nothing._ Putting his nub- tipped quill to parchment, he wrote.

 _Hey guys!_

 _Well... The last few days have been eventful, to say the least. Not anything Snitch related, but... Well... I made a new friend, while..., Ummm..., fighting a troll. Before you try to kill me, Cottontail, no, it was not on purpose. Long story short, I kinda got locked in the bathroom with it... Don't ask._

 _And another interesting tidbit, me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione (the girl I'm now friends with) also ran into a three-headed dog guarding a trap door. Don't worry, we're fine. No injuries except dog slobber. Yuck. Again, not my fault._

 _Soooo yeah... Hehe. Bye._

Jack sighed as he put the quill down. He was **_so_** toast.

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

Several days later, it was the day before the first Quidditch match, and Jack was standing off to the side as his friends huddled around a magic fire, his friends casting him looks like _aren't you cold?_ But, of course, he wasn't. He was actually quite happy it was finally snowy out, after all, snow meant snowballs, and snowballs meant snowball fights!

Casting a michevious glance to his friends, he ensured their backs were turned before reaching down to the snowy ground, forming a perfectly round snowball in his icy hands and blowing a bit of winter fun onto his creation before chucking it gleefully at Hermione's bushy hair.

Hearing a sudden cry, Jack grinned as Hermione turned to face him indignately and the boys cast him a look that clearly said " _Nice knowing you, pal."_

But Jack knew better.

Just as he'd thought, a glitter of blue sparkles blew across Hermione's visage, morphing her features into that of sudden joy.

Laughing out loud, she herself reached down into the hard packed snow for a snowball of her own, tossing the newly formed ball into Ron's incredulous features.

Spluttering, Ron gazed in utter shock before a smirk reminescent of his brothers' split across his face.

That was the end of self control as the foursome devolved into utter chaos, snow flying and so completely enveloping the group that it was impossible to tell who threw what.

Finally, the friends collapsed on the ground, panting with dopey grins on their faces.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over them, as they propped themselves up in confusion, Snape's disapproving features took form.

He cast them a disgusted look, but, unable to find fault with a simple snowball fight, walked off.

Jack's eyes followed his path, narrowing as he noted the mans obvious limp.

Harry voiced his concern,

"Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

Harry and Jack exchanged a worried look.

"Dunno," said Ron.

But Jack wasn't going to brush it off so easily.

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

Later, in the Common Room, Hermione checked the boys' homework while Jack fidgeted. He just knew that leg meant something important, but what? He distrusted Snape, and he wasn't about to let him attack Harry when he could have prevented it.

Mind made up, Jack rose.

"I'm going to go for a walk." He said, unsure they would beleive his suspicions.

While Ron and Hermione seemed to buy it, Harry cast him a shrewd look.

"May I come?" He questioned simply.

Jack cast him a wary look, on one hand, he didn't want Harry to be too suspicous, but on the other hand, he would be easier to protect if he was aware of the danger himself.

Taking a deep breath, Jack's crystal blue eyes met Harry's.

"Okay. You can come."

Harry gave him a nod, rising to his feet, and the two left the room.

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

As soon as they were out of the room, Jack turned to Harry.

"'Kay. I think you know why we're really here."

Harry's eyes gleamed with understanding.

"Yes. We don't trust Snape."

Jack nodded, snow white bangs flopping over his eyes.

"I want to see what he's doing, and what happened to his leg."

Harry nodded. "Me too, his office, perhaps?"

Jack narrowed his eyes in thought, "I think the staff room would be safer, less danger if he catches us."

Harry nodded in agreement, and as a thought suddenly struck Jack, he grinned.

" _We're off to see the wizard, the_ _ **wicked**_ _wizard of Oz!"_

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

As the two finally arrived, they hesitated at the door.

"What do we do now?"

"What? I thought you had a plan!"

"It was your idea!"

At last, they decided on simply opening the door.

Jack's eyes widened. Filch was dressing Snape's mangled leg as Snape spoke.

"Blasted thing, how are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

 _The dog,_ Thought Jack. It really **_was_** guarding something! And something important, too.

Harry started to ease the door shut, and Jack gulped as Snape turned to their direction, quickly causing the wind to pick up outside his window, distracting him for the moment it took to close the door.

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

After racing up the stairs, an out-of-breath Harry turned to Jack, worry in his eyes.

"Snape wants what the dog's guarding," He breathed.

Jack's eyes shone with an unearthly blue light, determination shining in his gaze.

"Then we won't let him get it."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well there you have it! I wanted to include the Quidditch game, too, but I got carried away with the snowball fight and stuff and it would have taken too long... Would have been a two day chapter instead of one! Anyway, hoped you liked the extra humour and stuff in this! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

 **Umm…. Hi? I know… It's been way too long… Again. But I'm back! Hehe. Quidditch match time!**

 **The Queen: Happy I made you laugh! Hehee. And that you're excited! And yeah… He will be missed.**

 **Hoggyloggy: Thanks!**

 **Prototron MJ Tornada: Aww! Happy it made you happy! And that you were okay with it… And I know, right? Even rereading it… He did seem like such a jerk…**

 **Sunshinemoonpops: Yep! Happy you liked it!**

 **WanderingWatermelon: Haha! Yep, it did! And that's great! Let me know how it went (or goes). And I'm sorry about your sad lack of snowball fights. :(**

 **KaiaRenkin: Here it is!**

 **Ohlivia . s** **mith: Here you are! Happy you like it!**

 **Wow! 60 reviews? Amazing! Thank you so much guys!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the day of the Quidditch match, the sun shone bright and the air blew cold as Jack descended to breakfast.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already there, with Hermione trying to cajole a pale, nervous Harry to eat some toast as Ron gobbled down his own portion as usual.

"Hey Jack" greeted Ron as he slid in beside them.

He and Harry had told them of their encounter with Snape the night before, Ron had believed them wholeheartedly, while Hermione was less certain, only agreeing to keep an eye out- whatever the case, right now their primary concern was not Snape, but the upcoming Quidditch match.

"Hey." He responded, before turning to Harry, who, in his nervousness, seemed to have not even noticed him.

"She's right, you know." He said, taking a piece of bread to eat. "At least drink something. You don't want to be dying of a cotton tongue during the match," he grinned.

Sighing, Harry picked at the plate of food Hermione had picked out for him, giving Jack a weak smile.

"Don't worry." He comforted. "We'll crush those Slytherins!"

O"Yesh." Mumbled Ron through a mouthful of breakfast. "Don't worry."

"Yes." Hermione agreed. "After all, it'll be a nice break from all these mysteries, won't it?"

Dead wrong.

 **LINEBREAK**

After finally convincing Harry to eat a piece of toast, the foursome headed outside to the Quidditch pitch, Jack grinning all the way. He couldn't wait to fly again-!

He had attached some little sticks to the edge of his staff/wand and decided to use it as his broom. It would be strange, sitting on it, but he couldn't stand flying on their school brooms again. Yeesh.

Harry, luckily, wouldn't have to suffer it either, as Wood had provided him a Nimbus Two Thousand, supposedly the best broom out there.

As they arrived outside, Jack swore he could see a visible green tinge come across Harry's features. It seemed the entire school had come out to watch the event, and were all up in the stands, talking and yelling and waving banners around.

Putting an arm around Harry's shoulders- he could understand his nervousness, he wasn't too good with large crowds, either. It was hard to get used to the fact people could see him- he led him to the changing rooms.

Wishing each other good luck on the pitch, the two changed quickly into their Gryffindor robes before heading back out for the before- game speech.

Jack found himself zoning out- why couldn't the game just start already? And only jerked back to the present when the others began to head out, Harry politely waiting for him.

Madam Hooch was refereeing the match, and, after reminding them to have a fair match, she allowed them to mount their brooms.

Grinning wildly, Jack mounted his staff, which he had enlarged in the change rooms, before surveying the area.

The Slytherin captain was burly and mean- looking, glaring fiercely at the Gryffindors, and the rest didn't look much better.

Harry still looked nervous, though slightly less now. Following his gaze, he could see why. A flashing banner hovered over them, showing Potter for President. Shaking his head slightly, Jack looked around for Ron and Hermione, who were cheering loudly from the "Gryffindor supporter" side of the stadium.

Smiling, Jack's attention was brought back to the pitch as Hooch lifted her whistle to her lips, giving a shrill blast that signalled the beginning of the match.

Summoning Wind to lift him, Jack rose rapidly into the air. Glancing down, he saw Harry determinedly flying towards the Quaffle as the commentary begun.

Jack found that, once again, he didn't pay much attention, even when he could dimly hear McGonagall shouting at the commentator, he kept focused, scanning for the golden body of the Snitch.

The Snitch.

He couldn't help but snort at that, same name he called Snape!

Smiling, he peered down once more, watching the events of the game.

Just as he looked, he saw Harry pass the ball to Angelina, another Chaser, who managed to score.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORE!" Cried the commentator excitedly, as Harry grinned wildly, looking proud of himself.

Grinning himself, it was hard to get himself to refocus on the game, but he eventually succeeded, once again looking around for the Snitch. Suddenly, an uneasy feeling prickled along his spine, and he dodged rapidly to the side as a Bludger flew by. Sighing in relief, that would have hit his head, he righted himself and flew on.

Peering around, Jack's eyes brightened as he spotted a flash of gold by someones ear.

Summoning the Wind, he raced after it, but the other Seeker had noticed it as well.

With the help of Wind, Jack was in the lead. He was going to get it-! But then another Slytherin suddenly barrelled into him, Jack barely holding on with Wind's help, and the Snitch escapes.

Wind angrily knocks the Slytherin to the side, unhappy with his treatment of Jack, before returning to his side.

The Gryffindor bystanders mutter angrily among themselves, and a penalty to Gryffindor is taken, so at least one good thing came out of it.

Sighing, he had just flown upward once more for a better view of the pitch when it happened.

His staff bucked below him. Wind confusedly circled around him, wondering why he was suddenly behaving so strangely.

Jack furrowed his brows, why was it doing this? In his 300 years plus with his staff, it had never done this before, why now? He looked down, wondering if it was only him, but Harry appeared to be having the same problem with his broom, as it bucked and jerked like a rodeo horse.

As his staff hopped upward yet again, Jack was forced to pull his gaze from the sight and focus on his own predicament. He knew that if he did fall, he could always get Wind to catch him, but that wouldn't exactly help him to 'stay low', so it best if he managed to not fall.

Wincing as his staff jerked again, going to the point it was almost completely vertical, he suddenly caught a glimpse of their eccentric defence against the dark arts teacher, lips moving silently as he mumbled.

Ice blue eyes narrowing, Jack didn't get long to reflect on this strange development as his staff flipped completely upside- down, leaving him hanging precariously. A brief glimpse of Harry revealed him in the same situation.

Then, suddenly, he felt a small shudder go through his staff, and it once again could be easily controlled, as he righted it, he wondered what had happened, why had it so suddenly stopped? And why had it happened in the first place? An image flashed in his mind, Quirrel mouthing something, eyes on him… And Harry. What did that have to do with it?

Pointing his staff toward the ground, he no longer was in a Quidditch mood after the latest development, he suddenly saw a flash of bright gold, which flew toward his face at an alarming rate.

The Snitch! He realized, just as he suddenly felt it enter his open mouth, the sharp metallic taste combined with the fluttering wings led to quite a poor experience.

Yuck.

Landing quickly, he spat the offending ball into his hand, holding it up.

"Got the Snitch!" He cried, gagging at the taste.

 _At least they won_ , he thought.

As he and Harry talked afterward with Hermione and Ron, he learned that Snape and supposedly been the one to cause it, having been cursing the two… By muttering under his breath and keeping eye contact with them.

What had Quirrel been doing, exactly?

Just that.

This by no means meant he thought Snape was innocent, but something fishy was going on here, and he had every intention of finding out what.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sooo… I don't know about this chapter… not quite my best, but I hope you still like it. And I know I didn't include the Nicolas Flamel thing… I'll have to incorporate that next chapter. Hope it's okay! And... Also sorry it's kinda short. Hehe.**

 **REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! Easter update! Hope you guys had a good, chocolatey Easter Sunday and are having a good Monday one as well! Anyways, not much to say, but enjoy!**

 **Guest : Oh... I didn't even notice that... I got it from Google Images... Well then.. Lol. And the twins? You mean Fred (sob) and George? ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **LexLuther 03 : So am I, and thank you! I appreciate it. ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **Sierra Shadow Nightingale : Thanks!**

 **Itisi : Thanks, and I KNOW. So sad. And great! Hope you find this one. :) ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **Sunshinemoonpops : Haha thanks. ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **KaiaRenkin : I know right! And here it is! ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **The Queen : Haha. And I know.. Poor Snape. And thanks! Here it is. ( ::)( ::)( ::)**

 **YokaiAngel : Thanks!**

 **On to the chapter!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack woke to a familiar owl pecking away at his snow- white hair.

Moaning in exhaustion, he had been kept up far too late by excited Gryffindors last night (honestly, who gets that excited about winning a sports match?) he was not eager to get up.

Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted in his finger. Foggy blue eyes blinking open at the unexpected sensation, Jack glanced at his finger only to see Akitla staring unrepentantly up at his sleep- fogged visage, a letter and package laying by her sharp talons from when she had dropped it to nip his finger.

Glaring at his owl, who stared right back, Jack sat up, huffing annoyedly as he sat up to pick away at the seal of the letter.

"You aren't even supposed to be in here." He mumbled.

Akitla simply stood there, looking almost proud of herself before she hopped off the bed, flapping out the window to who knows where, leaving the package and letter with him.

"Good riddance." He muttered, still sore about being woken up this early. Everyone else was still asleep!

Looking down at the stubborn seal, Jack paled suddenly, remembering his last letter to the Guardians.

He greatly hoped they had decided not to kill him.

Taking a deep breath, Jack eased the letter open to look at it's contents.

Like always, it was written by North.

 _Vell. Zhis sounds interesting. Troll and dog guarding? I believe we need to talk in person, no? And vith Christmas nearly upon us, it vill be perfect! Christmas always makes things better, unlike Easter, you agree?_

Jack winced at this, hoping Bunny didn't have a chance to see this letter. His and North's arguements were legendary.

Shaking his head, Jack continued to read.

 _You do vant to come, yes? I know you must protect, but it is Christmas! No vone vill do anything on Christmas, it is too.. Vell, Christmassy! I send snow globe with owl, you can use for transport. See you soon!_

 _The Guardians._

Jack blinked as he finished the letter, furrowing his brows in thought as he glanced at the nearby package.

Should he go? On one hand, Harry seemed to be attracting danger like a magnet, on the other, North was right. They needed to talk in person; he needed the other Guardians advice, and letter wasn't a fast enough form of communication.

Placing the package by his bedside, Jack glanced over at his friends, who were beginning to wake.

He would see how the day went.

 **LINEBREAK**

After his friends had gotten dressed, the foursome headed down to breakfast, and were peacefully picking at their food and trying not to fall asleep in their scrambled eggs when a Harry's owl- a snowy, like Akitla- came fluttering down, a letter in her beak.

What was it with letters today?

Harry sleepily opened it up, face visibly brightening as he read the contents, exhaustion seeming to vanish.

"It's Hagrid." He explained. "He invited us to tea with him."

Jack blinked. "You mean the gamekeeper?" He questioned. "Why?"

"Well..." Harry hesitated. "It's kinda a long story, but he's the one who told me I was a wizard and took me to Diagon Alley and stuff."

Jack nodded slowly.

"Anyways," Harry continued. "It's set for after class, in the evening. Do you want to come?" He asked.

Jack hesitated. While he enjoyed hanging out with his new friends, he also just wanted some time to himself, to fly around and think- and possibly also ensure that Hogwarts had a white Christmas. Besides, he didn't even know Hagrid.

"No, I'm good." He said with an easy smile. "You guys have fun."

"Very well." Said Hermione, nudging Ron.

"What?" He asked, looking up from his food.

Hermione rolled her eyes while Jack laughed at Ron's confusion.

It felt good to have friends.

 **LINEBREAK**

The day passed rather uneventfully, but for a jealous Malfoy's comments in Potions, causing Jack to just barely hold back from freezing his big mouth shut.

After the last class ended, the four friends turned to each other once more.

"Bye then." Said Ron.

Hermione cast him an unimpressed look.

"What will you be doing?" She asked politely.

"Oh, I don't know." He said, although he knew exactly what. "Probably just go for a walk."

"Okay, well, you can join us anytime." Said Harry, turning away.

"Yep." He answered as they set out.

 **LINEBREAK**

Jack flew gleefully around, Wind whipping his already messy hair into a frenzy as flakes fell around him.

This was what he was meant to do- spread snow and fun. He really had to make more time for this- speaking of which, when would the others be back?

Eyes widening in slight panic, he looked down, and there they were, tromping along the lawn toward the castle.

Cursing his inattention, Jack melted back into the shadows, slipping through the window and laying down on his bed as his heart beat wildly.

Had they noticed him? Was his secret out? He hoped not... Shrinking his staff, Jack took a breath and slipped downstairs to greet his friends- and hope to Manny they hadn't noticed anything.

 **LINEBREAK (I thought of ending it there but decided not to be that cruel.)**

Meeting his friends at the bottom, he scanned their faces for any sign of change. He thought Hermione looked kind of suspicious, scanning his flushed features and wary visage, but he told himself he was just being paranoid.

"What were you doing?" Hermione asked, voice pleasant but eyes shrewd and piercing.

He was so doomed.

Luckily, he was saved from having to answer, for now at least, from Harry's excited exclamation.

"We have a lead as to what the dog is guarding!" He shouted happily. "It turns out it was his dog, Fluffy-"

"WAIT." Said Jack. " _Fluffy_? That thing's a three headed death monster! Not **fluffy**."

"Yeah." Said Harry, evidently preoccupied by his excitement. "It turns out this dude Nicolas Flamel is involved somehow!"

 _Nicolas Flamel._

Jack frowned in thought, momentarily distracted from his Hermione trouble by the name. _Nicolas Flamel_.

Well, that settled one thing. He was definetly going back to the Guardians for Christmas- perhaps they would have heard of the man.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well, there's another chapter out of the way! Wow, that took way longer than I thought, but I'm pretty happy with the result. Hope you guys are, too!**

 **REVIEW PLEASIE AND JACK WILL BE HAPPY AND DEFEAT VOLDIE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for super late update! However, I am now implementing an update schedule, so this won't happen again. Every three weeks on Sunday I'll upload the next chapter, okay? :)**

 **TeddyDarling7421: Um. About that. Magic, okay? Haha. Sorry. I just wanted to, so I did. Yep. Fanfiction. ;) Sorry, hope it doesn't bug you too much, or stop you from reading. (::)(::)(::)**

 **Ohlivia . smith: Here you are! And thanks.(::)(::)(::)**

 **QueenOfTheFae: Aw, thanks! And I agree.(::)(::)(::)**

 **Lex Luther03: Oh, weird! Happy it worked in the end. And thanks! I tried. ;) And he will! (::)(::)(::)**

 **The Queen: Haha yay! And he will, in next chapter, in fact. (::)(::)(::)**

 **Guest: Oh.. Got that from Google Images. Didn't even notice. Lol. And do you mean the Weasly's?(::)(::)(::)**

 **Okay! On to the chappie!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack was off to his room the moment he got the chance. Looking down at his snow globe, he sighed. He almost wished he could just use it now, but he had to wait until tomorrow, when the winter holiday's officially began.

Flopping down on his bed, Jack brushed his snow white bangs out of his face with a frown. Had Hermione really noticed him flying around? Had he been found out so easily? He sure hoped not, but there was only one way to find out.

With another sigh, Jack rose to his feet and headed down the stairs.

 **LINEBREAK**

Jack bit his lip as he looked around the hall at the crowd of students.

Where could he find Hermione? Wait. What was he thinking? This was _Hermione_ he was thinking about. Wasn't it obvious?

Jack turned around and headed to the library.

 **YET ANOTHER LINEBREAK IN A VERY SHORT PERIOD OF TIME**

Entering the library, he looked past Madame Pinch- sorry, _Pince,_ and quickly spotted the cause of his arrival. Hermione, as per usual, was mostly buried behind a huge pile of books, with only a bit of her bushy brown hair showing.

Picking around the piles of books, tables, and students reading, Jack finally made it to Hermione's table.

Sitting down beside her, Jack waited with a slight smirk for her to notice him.

Suddenly, Hermione threw down the book she was reading with an exclamation of frustration.

"There's nothing!" She cried. "No mention of Nicolas Flamel whatsoever..." She blinked, torn from her rant as she finally noticed Jack.

"Oh." She said. "Hi. I didn't see you there."

"I assumed." He said, smiling.

Suddenly Hermione's eyebrows drew together and she bit her lip, as if remembering something.

"Jack." She said. "We need to talk."

He sighed, his hope she hadn't seen after all plummeting.

"I thought so." He said resignedly. "Okay. Where do you want to go?"

 **JUST ANOTHER INNOCENT LINEBREAK**

Hermione and him had walked over to beside the giant squid's lake, and the cold air was causing her breath to come in crystals. Jack's breath, however, could not be seen. As if Hermione had needed another sign that something was up.

As they came to an obscure spot at the other side of the lake, Hermione turned to face him.

"Jack." She started. "Look, you're my friend. I trust you. But I know you're hiding things from us." She looked up at him with her brown eyes, looking tormented. "Please tell me." She said. "I want to keep being able to trust you."

Jack sighed. "Can I promise I'll tell you after Christmas break?" He asked. "Just... I need time. This secret doesn't just involve me. It isn't just mine to tell."

Hermione nodded. "That's okay."

He nodded. "Then... bye for now." He said, and turned around.

"Wait."

Raising his eyebrow, Jack turned around.

"What?" He asked.

She sighed. "Just... I can tell it's something big. So I guess... just, thank you, Jack. For trusting me."

He nodded, giving a weak smile. "No prob."

 **SO MANY LINEBREAKS**

The next day was the first day of Christmas break. The day when all the kids who weren't staying at Hogwarts would be going home.

From what Jack had heard, Harry and Ron would be staying at school to research Nicolas Flamel, while Hermione and, of course, him, would be going home.

However, things got a bit more complicated when he learned they would be getting picked up at the train station. He had hoped to teleport directly from the school.

 _Oh well._ He thought. _I guess I can just take the train to the station and break the snow globe somewhere around there._

With a resigned sigh, he boarded the train.

 **REALLY? ANOTHER LINEBREAK**

Jack and Hermione ended up in the same compartment for the ride home. They chatted as if nothing had happened, as if Hermione had never seen him flying about or whatever she had seen, and Jack took the opportunity happily, but he knew he wouldn't be able to forget what had happened, not yet.

When the steam engine became to slow down as it neared the platform, Jack turned to Hermione.

"Bye, then."

"Bye, Jack." She responded. "See you after Christmas." She gave him a meaningful look as she left, heading over to a happy looking couple who embraced her with open arms. Smiling, Hermione looked back at him one last time before leaving, happy in the arms of her family.

Jack himself turned as well, looking around the crowded station for a place he could use the globe without any other wizards noticing.

Spotting a dirty- looking alley, Jack strode purposefully toward it, sidestepping through the crowded London station.

Finally arriving at the mouth of the alley, he walked deeper into it, looking back and forth to make sure no one was watching, Jack dug into the pocket of his hoodie, taking out the snow globe, he held it up to his face.

"Santoff Clausen." He whispered, before breaking it against the alley wall with a shattering of glass. Picking up his suitcase and Akitla's cage, Jack cast one more glance to the sides, making sure no one had heard the shatter and come to investigate, and stepped into the shimmering portal.

It was time to see the Guardians.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alright! I was planning on having the Guardians this chapter, but that would have been too long, so... Hope you're happy with this!**

 **See you soon!**

 **REVIEWSIES. And sorry for the long wait...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Helloooooo! Here I am for my three- week update, yay! I actually wrote this before I even posted the last chapter... hehe. Anyway, Guardians this chap! Hope you like!**

 **Rabbit887: No problem! Glad you liked it. (::)(::)(::)**

 **WanderingWatermelon: Yay! And really? Well, I don't blame you. I did take awhile. Just glad you remembered. ;) (::)(::)(::)**

 **The Queen: Haha yay! Happy you liked it. And they sure are crazy, as you'll soon see... (::)(::)(::)**

 **In Pursuit of Magic: Happy you liked it! And here you are. (::)(::)(::)**

 **Spideyforlife: Oh great! Happy to surprise you. And here you are! (::)(::)(::)**

 **Fire. Rion: Well, here it is! (::)(::)(::)**

 **Thanks for the reviews and not giving up on me! On to the chapter.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack closed his eyes as he felt the now- familiar, but still strange feeling of teleportation, swirling colours tugging him through to his destination.

The portal dropped him off a short distance from North's workshop, leaving Jack to fly the remaining distance.

"Engorgio." He whispered, watching in delight as his staff grew to full size. Hefting it in his hand, he took off, Wind wrapping around him and heaving him ìnto the air. He rose up a bit higher, getting even with his usual entrance spot- a window that went into a sort of lounge area where the Guardians relaxed in the few moments when work wasn't urgently calling them. It consisted of a red armchair, a loveseat (which more often than not went unused), a green couch, a coffee table where North kept his eggnog and cookie plates, and a cozy fireplace to ward off the winter chill.

Currently, no one was in there- from what Jack could hear, it seemed they had gathered in the globe room. Silently opening the window- it was kept unlocked for his use- Jack floated down into the room with a gust of freezing air. As he landed, the window shut behind with a slight clatter as the pane set back into its spot.

Putting down his luggage (including Akitla, who looked at him somewhat balefully, unhappy with her long imprisonment) Jack walked forward, peering through the heavy wood door that led to said room, and glimpsed a rather interesting scene.

Beautiful ice sculptures, carved by North, were scattered around the room, and magnificent arrays of magical looking plants hung from the walls and ceiling- blue, and red flowers that appeared to be covered in frost. Red and green Christmas lights hung from every available surface, and garlands with holly berries accompanied them. Faux snow fell from the ceiling, and a miniature version of North's sleigh and reindeer dashed along above their heads. But Jack was used to this by now- North always went all out for Christmas. What surprised him was that the elves seemed to have gone mad- well, madder than usual that is, and were darting around, biting anything that came too close, and generally acting like wild animals. The Yeti's seemed to be absent from the scene, perhaps deciding they weren't equipped to deal with a trope of manic elves.

What made this even funnier is that the Guardians were panicking. These same mythical legends that had existed for centuries, that had defeated foes such as Pitch Black, were panicking at a few- okay, a lot, of rowdy elves.

Tooth was fluttering about in an agitated frenzy, darting from place to place so quickly his eyes could barely follow her. She was accompanied by a few of her fairies, including little Baby Tooth, who seemed as panicked as her larger form.

North was bellowing orders- trying to get the Guardians to calm down, but if anything it just added to the chaos- and it didn't help that half of what he was saying was either in Russian, or in a heavy Russian accent. (He reverted to his home language when he was stressed)

And Bunny... Oh, Bunny. The Aussie rabbit was acting just like one of his smaller brethren- darting back and forth in a desperate, panicked dash to try to evade the psycho elves, green eyes wild in fear, ears pinned flat against his skull.  
Jack was going to tease him mercilessly about this later.

And lastly, the only un- panicked Guardian, other than himself of course, was Sandy. He was simply calmly floating above the chaos, silently laughing at his fellow Guardians' chaos as he drank a glass of eggnog.

Golden eyes widening as he spotted Jack at the fringes of the room, he gave a wave and a chuckle as he gestured toward the scene.

Jack grinned in return, flying unnoticed up to join the golden Sandman.

Sandy gave him a smile, images flying above his head in rapid succession.

Jack just barely managed to get the general meaning, having been studying Sandy's silent language the longer he hung around him.

"I'm good, thanks." Holding back a smile, Jack looked back down.

"How about you guys? How did this... happen?"

Sandy's gold eyes sparkled, an elf and several pitchers of eggnog appearing above his head.

"The elves got into the eggnog?" Jack asked incredulously.

Sandy nodded, a small smile appearing once more on his face.

"But we always keep it locked up..."

Comprehension dawned on his face, a grin lighting up his features.

"You let them in, didn't you?"

Another nod, and Sandy bowed with a flourish, barely managing to keep his own eggnog from spilling.

Jack gave a slow clap. "Well done, my friend. We should team up sometime."

Sandy grinned, eyes bright. A few golden images flashed above his head, which Jack took to mean ' _Sure!'_

Turning to the chaos once more, Jack let out a disappointed sigh.

"Amusing as this is, I guess we should help them... they are destroying the workshop, after all."

An elf, noticing Jack watching, gave a deranged giggle and attempted to through a blue robot toy at them, but it spiralled off course and instead hit one of Tooth's fairies, who plummeted into a pile of fake snow. Jack winced in sympathy.

Sandy huffed in disappointment but summoned a bit of his dream sand, carefully sprinkling it over the manic elves, causing them to immediately start snoozing. One elf who had somehow leaped up to a hanging plant and had been in the process of biting it hung for a moment before dropping to the floor, bonking his little pointy head.

Jack lent his own aid, freezing several elves to the floor, and one or two to the ceiling, causing them to immediately start pulling and yanking to get free and wreak more havoc, that is, until Sandy put them to sleep.

Working together, the two soon had the entire elven platoon in deep slumber, mouths hanging open as they slumped forward, golden jars of eggnog and cookies dancing around their heads.

One sleeping elf had curled up on one of North's ice sculptures, a replication of North himself, and was curled up on his open palm, snoring loudly. Another had somehow made it into the miniature sleigh, elves can do amazing feats when drunk on eggnog apparently, and had one tiny arm dangling over the side as the magical toy flew about.

Many others were scattered about the workshop in various stages of craziness as well, but Jack's eyes fell to the Guardians.

The first to notice the lack of attacking elves was North, who blinked his wide blue eyes in confusion, looking around at their dazed adversaries.

"Vhat..?" He whispered in surprise before his roving gaze met Jack and Sandy smirking in the corner and his eyes widened further, before the burly Cossack sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Ve vere... handling things!" He defended, as Sandy raised one eyebrow in disbelief.

The second was Bunny, who's furry ears twitched at the sudden lack of noise. Slowing to a halt, his little pink nose quivered as he sniffed at the air as the kangaroo- like rabbit turned to the little gathering at the side.

Groaning, he tucked his ears into his skull.

"O course, ya just _**had**_ to show up now, didn't ya?" Grumbled the Aussie rabbit.

"Course I did, kangaroo!" Smirked Jack with a superior grin. "Looked like you guys were having fun, mister master of tai- chi."

The rabbit huffed in annoyance, tapping his large rabbit foot against the ground. "I totally had it covered, ya show pony." He snapped.

"Sure looked like it, running around in circles like a panicked, well, rabbit."

"Quiet, Quiet." Said North. "No more squabbling."

Jack settled up on his staff, smirking at Bunny as he glared. While their fighting had been angry before, now it was mostly friendly fighting, sort of like an older brother. Jack had to admit, it felt kind of good, not like he would ever admit that to Bunny.

Finally, Tooth slowed, noticing the lack of objects being thrown at her, and the nervous fluttering of her hummingbird wings seemed to calm slightly.

Catching sight of Jack, she darted forward.

"Oh! Jack! Hello! Nice to see you!" Evidently still agitated, she darted backward again. "Are they all gone? I'm going to leave a quarter under the pillow of whoever let them into that eggnog!"

Sandy gulped.

"Ves... zhats right! Who could have done zhat?" Questioned North.

Jack grinned at Sandy, who lifted a golden finger to his mouth in a 'shhhh' gesture.

Bunny glared suspiciously at Jack, and Tooth darted forward again to give him a hug. "I'm so happy you could make it!" She cried.

Jack patted her feathered back awkwardly- he still wasn't used to hugs. "You too, Tooth." He said.

"You too."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Once again, I got carried away. There will now be two Guardians chapters! :D Enjoy!**

 **REVIEWS ARE MUCH BELOVED.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here for the update once again. Have fun with the second Guardians chapter!**

 **Rabbit887: Happy you found it amusing. I was going for that. (::)(::)(::)**

 **The Queen: Haha thanks. :-) (::)(::)(::)**

 **Hoggyloggy/boggy loggy: Thank you for the many reviews! Happy your enjoying it. :-) (::)(::)(::)**

 **Okay! That's it for now. Busy on vacation huh? Anyways, enjoy! :-)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Apparently Tooth had started something.

Just moments after she started hugging him and was about to pull away, North stepped forth, squeezing tightly with his muscled arms and keeping Tooth in place. Sandy joined in as well, lightly floating over with a sleepy smile on his face.

Bunny was the only one to not join the huddle, not being one for hugs, he instead awkwardly hung nearby.

"Nice ta see ya, ya gumby." He said at last, giving a rare smile usually reserved for Easter day when the kids were seeking out their painted eggs.

Jack smiled. "Aw, you do care," he grinned. Bunny simply shook his head, a look of slight exasperation on his face.

As North finally released him, Tooth fluttering a short distance away along with Sandy, Jack took a deep breath. North's hugs were quite strong.

Jack furrowed his brows as an excited twittering filled the air, something small zipping past to land on his shoulder.

Looking over, Jack spotted a familiar fairy chirping up a storm.

"Baby Tooth!" He exclaimed happily.

Said fairy gave a confirming chirp, fluttering up to face him, violet eyes bright. Jack smiled and held out his hand, which she happily settled on, curling up in contentment.

Jack placed her gently in his pocket, a fond smile on his lips as she gave one more sleepy twitter, and turned to once more face the Guardians, who had gathered near the door.

"Must find yetis," North explained. "Clean all... This," he gestured to the chaos surrounding them. "While we enjoy Christmas, best holiday of all!"

"Easter!" Came Bunny's annoyed tone, which North ignored, striding off into the workshop as the others followed, Jack gliding carefully behind, sure not to let Baby Tooth slip out of his pocket.

For awhile, the workshop was deserted, toys flying aimlessly through the sky or sitting on shelves, Jack even spotted a large collection of half painted robots- one side blue, the other hastily painted red, with what looked several dents in the wood in the imprint of a yeti's head. After they had passed a few more hallways, they came across a large room filled with yetis- this space was normally used for the yetis' few breaks over the year from making Christmas toys; they always had two per day for mealtimes, and the week after Christmas, was free as well. Christmas itself, however, usually involved quite alot of cleaning up for the year to come.

As North stepped into the area, one yeti, Phil, broke off from the others to approach him.

"Blargh a burgle yah?" He announced in yetish.

"Ves, elves taken care of," replied North, and a collective sigh of relief echoed through the chamber, all the yetis except Phil filtering off to either go back to making toys or clean up the globe room.

"How did elves get into eggnog?" North questioned. "Eggnog usually well guarded."

Phil shrugged, seeming confused. "Blargle barg."

North's eyes widened. "Asleep..?"

All the Guardians turned to Sandy, who widened his golden eyes innocently, forming a angel halo made of sand above his head.

Jack flew over to defend him. "Hey! It doesn't _have_ to be Sandy. Yetis get tired too! Maybe you should just give them some more breaks." He suggested mischievously.

North frowned. "Perhaps they have been working too hard recently... I vanted ze gifts to be especially good avter Pitch..." He trailed off for a moment, Jack exchanging a triumphant look with Sandy as the others looked on in surprise.

"Very well." He said at last. Raising his voice, he gave a shout. "Breaktime!" He cried out.

Phil's eyes widened in shock, and several yetis who had been working nearby stopped and stared.

It had been over a century since they had gotten an extra break.

North turned and patted Jack on the back. "Time to celebrate!" He announced, and they walked/ flew/ floated/ hopped off, leaving the workers in shock.

North led their group to a cozy room similar in style to the one Jack had entered the Pole through, except this one was decorated. Not quite as lavishly as the globe room, but close.

A couple of comfortable looking chairs, red and green of course, were settled beside a sizzling fire and a table shaped like a Christmas ornament was in the middle, groaning under the weight of pitchers of eggnog and plates of cookies, gingerbread houses, shortbread, and fruitcake, the sight of which brought to mind the first time he had really met North- when he was talking to him about centers.

Glancing at Tooth, Jack grinned when he saw her absolutely horrified look at the sight of the treats, even Baby Tooth had risen from his pocket to chirp in alarm at the collection of sugary foods.

"North!" Tooth exclaimed. "Do you _know_ how much sugar those contain..? How much that can rot your teeth?" She fluttered anxiously, producing several sugar- free snacks from nowhere and placing them on the table. She approached Jack almost threateningly- "Don't you dare ruin your perfect teeth with that-" she gave a disdainful glance toward the crowded table- " _junkfood_." That one word was filled with so much venom Jack almost laughed, but he decided that wasn't such a good idea with Tooth in this state.

North however wasn't so careful, giving a hearty belly laugh. "Tooth! 'Tis Christmas!" He exclaimed, a twinkle in his eyes.

Tooth simply glared. "That is no excuse to ruin your teeth! Do you know some people eat tofu desert? That is a much better treat than these..." She fumbled for a word bad enough to show her hatred toward the goodies. "Atrocities!"

Jack leaned toward Sandy. "Tofu desert..?" He whispered. Sandy shrugged, a auestion mark appeaing above his head.

"Calm, Tooth." Comforted North, settling down on a large striped red and green armchair as Tooth fumed. Taking the cue, Bunny hopped over to a plush green chair that matched his eyes- settled conveniently right next to the fireplace. He closed his eyes in bliss, stretching his feet out to the warmth. Sandy simply created a dreamsand armchair and stool where he stood, and Jack hopped onto the arm of a red chair. Tooth finally fluttered over to a small dark red polka dotted chair, settling down, though as Jack reached for a piece of shortbread she was quick to send him a glare, reaching herself for a bag of kale chips she had brought, looking with superiority as everyone selected their own snacks, no-one touching her own additions.

Except for Baby Tooth of course. The little fairy selected a collection of something small and green, crossing her arms and twittering in disappointment at Jack, who simply shook his head and changed the subject.

"Got anything for Akitla? She hasn't gotten the chance to eat since I got back."

"For owl..?" North shook his head. "Bunny?"

"What? Now ya gumbies think I eat like a bird?" He snapped.

"Vell... You both eat vegetables, no?" He asked.

Bunny sighed. "Why don'cha give her some of that stuff Tooth brought? Sure looks like bird food."

Tooth ruffled her feathers. "I'll have you know many people-" But Jack wasn't around to hear the rest. He had already sneakily grabbed a package of what looked like seeds from the table and sprinted down the hall.

Reaching Akitla's room, Jack took a large handful of seed from the package and placed it in her cage, smoothing her feathers down as she began to eat. He placed her a bit closer to the fireplace for warmth and left her to eat in peace.

When Jack got back, he found tensions had calmed and the already overwhelmed table now had the addition of a dozen Christmas presents- one for each Guardian, excluding North, of course.

"Jack!" North exclaimed, a grin on his face. "Ve vere waiting for you to open presents!" Jack slid into his chair, smile wide. It felt good having gifts and sharing a Christmas with what he thought of as family after so long.

Bunny was first, a gift wrapped with green wrapping paper and Easter eggs on it shoved into his arms by an over- excited North.

Shaking his head, ears flopping, Bunny unwrapped the gift deftly, slashing it open with his clawed paws to reveal a new painting set with dozens of unique colours and many- sized paintbrushes.

He smiled, spring- green eyes thankful. "Thanks, North. My googies will appreciate it."

North simply smiled. "See? Christmas better than Easter!" It showed how much Bunny appreciated the gift when he only rolled his eyes instead of arguing.

Next was Sandy, who unwrapped a gift with wrapping paper covered in the mystical things the oldest Gaurdian loved putting in children's dreams- dinosaurs, unicorns, clouds, and planes, all with the backdrop of a starry sky.

His gift turned out to be some new aviators goggles to replace his usual sand versions.

He put them on immediately, giving North a happy thumbs- up.

Following Sandy was Tooth, who's wrapping paper depicted, of course, dozens of white teeth, bottles of toothpaste, and floss. She unwrapped it delicately, keeping it mostly whole, to reveal a large collection of shiny new toothbrushes.

"Oooh!" She exclaimed. "One of my favourite belivers, oh he just has the whitest teeth you've ever seen, he has this one!" She cried, pointing to a bright blue brush with stiff white bristles.

North smiled proudly, handing a smaller package with the same design as Tooth's over to Baby Tooth, who tore into it with her sharp beak to find a flosser and a small white tooth necklace- you know, the type they give people at school who lose to their teeth.

She chirped excitedly, planning on using it to carry more teeth at once when she was on the job.

All of them done, it was Jack's turn. A soft blue gift with snowflake designs was handed to him, and Jack noted it had almost the same shape as Harry's broom was before he unwrapped it.

He tore it open, seeing North's excited face and he watched Jack unwrap his gift.

It _was_ a broom.

The bristles looked almost like they were frosted over, and the side had a trail of snowflakes leading up it to the top, where a beautiful frozen moon was painted. The wood was a soft blue, like a robin's egg, and in cursive writing above the snowflake trail the word _Snowflake_ was written, the words almost appearing to be made of ice. As he lifted it out of the package, he noticed the tail end left a trail of snow behind it.

Entranced, he hardly noticed the Guardians waiting for his reaction.

Losing patience, it was Bunny who broke the silence.

"Well mate? D'you like it or not?"

North seemed a bit anxious, but it was Tooth who voiced his thoughts, hovering a bit over her chair in worry.

"We know you liked using your staff, but we thought maybe you should have a proper broom, in case you get attacked you can fight back without revealing yourself, but if you don't like it-"

Jack interrupted Tooth's nervous rambling with an ecstastic grin.

"Guys. I _love_ it."

They smiled, North even standing up to give Jack a bone- crushing hug.

Gift giving over, the Guardians settled back down in their chairs, Bunny even producing an egg and beggining to paint it with his new set, before Tooth spoke.

"So, Jack, how have you been?" She asked.

Jack sighed. Funtime was over. And that sucked for the Guardian of fun.

He decided he'd try to save the whole Hermione thing for last- that was definetly the most serious issue.

"You guys remember the letter I sent you about the dog?" He asked.

"Oh yes!" Tooth exclaimed. "I was so worried!""

Bunny nodded as well. "Keep getting yaself into trouble..." He muttered.

Jack continued. "Well, we got a hint as to what it might be guarding... Any of you ever hear about Nicholas Flamel?" He asked, looking around hopefully.

North let out an ashtonished laugh. "Why, ves... I believe I met him a century or two ago... He vanted to become immortal. Sounds vike he suceeded."

Sandy nodded, signs flashing above his head to show that he remembered that.

"Huh." Jack wondered what he had to do with whatever the dog was guarding... Well, at least he knew something now.

It wad time to tell them about Hermione.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alright! End of chapter. As you can see, there will be one more Guardians chapter. This one ended up a doozy and I decided it was high time to end it. I promise the next one will be the last one before I return to Hogwarts!**

 **I write thousands of words for you guys- you can write a sentance for me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

 **Theawomest5: Haha not quite. (::)(::)(::)**

 **Rabbit887: Yays! Happy you enjoyed it. This will be the last Guardians chapter before we get back to Hogwarts and plot. I must admit... I quite enjoy writing the Guardians. (::)(::)(::)**

 **The Queen: Thanks. Glad your enjoying these chapters. (::)(::)**

 **hoggyloggy: Hehee thanks. Yeah, it was fun adding that in... :) (::)(::)(::)**

 **Kira494: Yeah that will be enjoyable to write! (And read I hope.. XD) And I update every 3 weeks, so you don't have to wait TOO long. Happy you love it! (::)(::)(::)**

 **LexLuther 03: Lol agreed. :P. And so am I! I look forward to your reviews. And sorry about the strife-filled summer! (::)(::)(::)**

 **angel . galloway0: Thanks! And yeah... I kinda find it hard to write his accent haha. Wouldn't be surprised if you're right about that. Thanks for the review! (::)(::)(::)**

 **Thank you for the reviews everyone! On to the chapter.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack took a deep breath, fidgeting uncomfortably. Bunny seemed to notice his distress, spring green eyes narrowing suspicously.

"Spill it, Frostbite."

Jack sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck as the other Guardians turned to him in confusion.

He bit his lip. "Well... You know how I made friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, right?" He started nervously.

They nodded, Tooth fluttering her wings anxiously, not quite sure where this was going.

"You see... Hermione-kind-of-got-suspicous-and-I-promised-to-tell-her-the-truth-after-Christmas-break," he rushed all in one breath.

North blinked, confused, unable to comprehend what he had just said.

Only Tooth didn't seem confused, eyes widening in ashtonishment at his words as Sandy floated a question mark over his head and even Bunny looked puzzled.

He guessed it was a side effect from being a hummingbird.

"What?" She exclaimed. "She found out?"

"I'm sorry!" Jack said. "I just went out for a flight one day and didn't see them in time.."

"Jack!"

"I tried to be careful!"

Bunny, North, and Sandy's heads flew back and forth like they were watching a tennis match.

That is, until Bunny got sick of waiting.

"Can someone tell meh what's going on here?" He snapped, eyes alight.

Both Jack and Tooth turned to him, eyes wide, but it was Tooth who answered.

"He let Hermione find out who he was." She turned her accusing violet gaze back to Jack's. "Didn't you?" She continued, tone of voice like that of a scolding mother.

Jack looked down. "Well.. She knows _somethings_ up. And I promised to tell her."

Tooth shook her head disapprovingly as Bunny's ears shot straight up.

"Ya did what now?"

North let out a hearty sigh, setting down the cookie he had been eating.

"Vell, I guess we couldn't expect this to go perfectly, no?" He said, turning to Jack. "Are you _sure_ she ees trustworthy?"

Jack swallowed back his nervousness, meeting North's gaze.

"I'm sure"

North nodded, looking thoughful.

"Very well. You may tell her. Just be certain vhat she knows this ees secret, no?"

Jack nodded in agreement, feeling relieved. At least that was over.

Still feeling rather awkward, Jack rose to his feet, twirling his staff.

"Well, think I'm going to visit Jamie real quick. See ya guys later!" He said, calling the Wind to fly him through the hallways until he found a window which he quickly unlatched, soaring out over the sparkling snow.

Jack aimed himself toward Burgess, finding himself rather excited to see his first believer again. It had been too long.

Closing his eyes, feeling Wind whooshing beneath him, Jack allowed himself to relax. Wind would let him know when he arrived at his destination.

 **LINEBREAK**

Jack woke from his light slumber at the Wind's gentle jostling. Looking down, Jack could see the familiar buldings of Burgess, his frozen lake glistening in the background.

Smiling, Jack called Wind to lightly float him down to Jamie's house, where ne settled by the window.

Looking inside, Jack could see Jamie happily scribbling down a picture on a blank piece of paper.

Touching his finger to the glass, frost patterns began to spread across it, a light chill seeping into the room beyond. Feeling the sudden temperature drop, Jamie looked uo from his drawing, a wide grin spreading across his face as he spotted Jack and rose up to unlatch the window.

"Hi Jack!" He exclaimed excitedly, dragging him into the room beyond. "It's been _forever_."

Chuckling, Jack ruffled his believers head. "Sorry, kiddo. I was busy."

Jamie's eyes were bright with happiness. "Come on! Look what I got for Christmas!" He cried.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

Jamie eagerly showed him his new crayon set, which was what he had been coloring with, along with a new toy truck, skates, and even a snow globe, which had come with a note from North warning him to use it wisely.

"So North came through alright?" Jack asked, to which Jamie nodded vigorously.

"Well then," he started, gaze michevious. "Want to try out those new skates?"

Eyes lighting up even more than before, Jamie grabbed his skates, starting to rush outside.

Jamie's mother looked up from where she had been helping Sophie with unwrapping a candy- cane.

"Don't forget your coat!" She said, causing Jamie to distractedly reach for his puffy striped winterwear.

As Jamie exited, holding the door open just a little longer than necessary for Jack's sake, he immediatly rushed over to Pippa's house, calling her out to play. They did the same for Cupcake, Caleb, and, finally, Monty and Claude.

Grinning, Jack allowed himself to be swarmed by the eager kids for a moment before calling them to the lake, where everyone except Jack strapped on their skates.

Jack got the kids to wait on the shore while he went over the lake with a fresh coat of ice, a ritual the kids had gotten used to, as Jack didn't want anyone else to suffer the fate he had once had.

All clear, everyone gently stepped onto the ice, watching as Jack quickly created a mountain of snowballs to throw.

They had taken to calling this game "Skating Snowballs", which was pretty much exactly what it sounded like. A free for all snowball fight on the ice.

Cupcake counted down from ten as everyone got in position, a wide smile on her fave as she readied a snowball.

As she got to Zero, chaos erupted. Pippa nailed Claude with a snowball to the face as the little balls sailed in every which direction. As Jamie tossed a snowball in Jack's direction, he retaliated with a grin, skating across the ice and dumping a pile of snow on his head.

Laughter and smiles reigned, and by the time the kids started to tire, everyone was soaked in snow with a smile seemingly permanently plastered on their features. Even Jack had taken a snowball or two when he wasn't looking.

Saying goodbye to Jamie with a promise to visit as soon as he could, Jack flew back to the Guardians in a much better mood than before, feeling prepared for anything that might head his way.

Little did he know what he had gotten into when he agreed to protect Harry. That boy was a danger magnet.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hope that ending fit well enough! Anyways, that was the last kinda fillerish chapter before we get back to the action! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **If you follow and favourite, why not complete your offering with a tasty review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **A/N**

… **Uh… Please don't kill me? I don't know what else to say…. I'm sorry. Not responding to reviews this time (even though I loved all of them) but you probably forgot what you wrote and just want to read… Anyway, hope my writing style hasn't changed too much. I like to think I've improved…**

 **xXx**

 **Jack's POV**

Jack had just boarded the magnificent scarlet steam engine and was looking for a somewhat empty spot to sit, as well as Hermione.

He was smart enough to know that it would be the opposite of a good idea to tell her anything important on the train, not with people like _Draco_ there to eavesdrop, but he still wanted to see her- she was his friend, after all.

Looking into compartment after compartment, people either staring at him or recognizing him with a wave, he finally managed to find her, somehow having managed to nab a compartment all to herself.

Noticing that the curly- haired girl happened to be nose- deep in a book, _like always,_ Jack thought, he slipped the compartment door open with barely a sound.

Instead of entering, Jack slowly lowered the temperature to the point she began to shiver, breath coming in frosty gusts, and she finally looked around a tad nervously until she spotted Jack at the door.

"Jack!" she cried in a mix of annoyance and joy. "Why did you do that?"

"Nice to see you too," he joked.

She huffed. "Well, of course I'm glad to see you too, but that wasn't exactly the warmest greeting… literally."

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets of his hoodie, (he refused to change into his Hogwarts garb until he absolutely had to), and grinned at her. If his staff had been full length, he would likely have been twirling it around in his nonchalant manner.

"Aww, come on," he chuckled. "Why don't you greet me properly now?"

With a slight roll of the eyes, Hermione rose and gave Jack a welcoming hug.

"It's nice to see you again," she murmured. "Even if you do enjoy interrupting my reading."

Jack laughed lightly and patted her back.

Then her expression changed from an annoyed fondness to a more curious, slightly nervous one.

"Yes." Jack responded, anticipating her question. "But not here. What about that lake with the giant squid?"

"Sure," she agreed, her face slackening in an expression of relief. "That works."

In an attempt to change the topic to a lighter one, Jack asked what she was reading.

Jack knew he was in trouble when her face immediately lit up with an excited gleam as she began talking animatedly, and he groaned inwardly.

What had he gotten himself into?

 **LINEBREAK**

Jack was walking out of the train side by side with Hermione, silently cursing his robes and the shoes he'd once again been forced into.

After two weeks of freedom from the cursed attire, he felt quite grumpy and almost like a prisoner in the school clothes as he shook out the hem of his robe- it kept on getting tangled.

He glanced at Hermione beside him, who seemed to be silently laughing, and stuck his tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes in return.

A moment later Jack noticed their direction subtly shifting- towards the 'Great Squid Lake', as Jack liked to call it.

A nervous feeling filled Jack, and he refused to look at Hermione as they walked forward, turmoil seething within.

What if she freaked out? If she was scared of him? If she _wished_ he was invisible, like he had been for so long? If she _didn't want to believe in a Jack Frost?_

He barely even noticed when they stopped, so wrapped up in his worries born from so long of isolation he was, until he felt Hermione's eyes on him.

"Well?" she asked, gentle, but her eyes burning with a fierce curiosity- that desire to _know_ that always got her top marks in every class.

Jack fidgeted nervously and took a deep breath.

"Well," he began, suddenly feeling quite grateful she was muggle born. It would make this a lot easier to explain if she at least had some knowledge of the legends. "Have you ever heard of the Guardians of Childhood?"

 **A/N**

 **Well! For the first chapter in forever it isn't bad right? I hope? A bit short, but yeah… Seemed the best spot to end. *shrugs* I hope you like it…**

… **I don't even deserve to ask for reviews but I appreciate them as always.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **A/N**

 **Hey look at that! I updated faster than a year later! Amazing, right? But seriously- I'm very happy to see y'all haven't given up on me and forgotten this exists. XD Anyway, thanks to my wonderful new beta, ShamiksXa, (seriously guys she's amazing) and lets get this show on the road!**

 **The Queen: *blushes* You're so sweet! Happy I made you smile heehee. And I suppose you will see, won't you? ;-) Thanks for the updating comment too!**

 **ShamiksXa: Haha hey twinsie. XD Yes it's back! Finally! After like a year! Aren't my updating schedules amazing XD. And hey you gave me moral support lol. Sorry I didn't wait to let you beta- and that you also can't this chapter due to stupid China lmao. I just figured these fine people have waited a year so I better get it up ASAP so I'm not killed in my sleep. XD**

 **Ugly-Duckling123: Yeah sorry about that. That was my newbie writing for you haha. If you just put up with it for a bit it gets better.**

 **Lex Luther03: *blushes, squeals, and flails around wildly* YOU ALWAYS LEAVE SUCH NICE REVIEWS THANK YOU. I love Hermione too haha. SO HAPPY YOU'RE STILL READING THIS! You've really stuck with this story through thick and thin- I appreciate it. And thanks for the comment about updating- I've seen those too, but I still feel so bad doing this to my loyal readers!**

 **Koala789: Hi there! *waves* Sorry for the abrupt ending lol. XD You'll see it resolved now? Thanks! Was this soon enough for you? And yeah… this fandom does have it's problems with that, sadly.**

 **WanderingWatermelon: I'M SORRY OKAY. LIFE DISTRACTED ME. But now I'm back… so yay? I'm sorry you missed it! And yeah sorry for the shorter chapter... figured I'd better put up something XD**

 **1 One Piece Fan: Well I've updated AGAIN and you're still alive! I mean I'm guessing… hopefully… you need that cliffhanger resolved! (you're still alive… right?) Hope this was soon enough for you!**

 **Guest: Apologies. Like I said to another reviewer, new readers will have to put up with my newbie writing for awhile. I do not want to go back and fix all of my earlier chapters, so read a little farther for improvement- or don't, your choice. I'm assuming the second review is also yours, so I'll address that here as well. I kept his name because, first of all, it's already been proven that wizards get different childhood stories than Muggles, so if WE have barely heard of Jack Frost, I highly doubt they have. Second of all, if you met someone named, let's say, Hermione, would you instantly assume it's Hermione Granger? I know I wouldn't. If this fictional person named Hermione happened to share her qualities, I would likely think she was named after her because of this. In the Jack Frost situation, if I was one of the extreme minority who had heard of him, at most I would ask if perhaps his family was Muggleborn, or if he'd heard of the legend of Jack Frost. If I had started my fic today, I may have changed his name, who knows. But that was my reasoning at the time.**

 **Anywho! Long-winded explanation over, let's move on!**

 **YokaiAngel: Aww thank you! And no problem. I may take forever, but I swear I will not give up on this- no matter what.**

 **Whew! WOW! That was a surprising amount of reviews after so long away… (filled up a page and a bit on Word) Thanks a ton!**

 **xXx**

Hermione's brows scrunched together, and Jack could tell her brain was absolutely whirring, trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

He wouldn't be surprised if she figured it out before he was finished explaining.

Finally, she seemed to finish whirring through the possibilities and answered his question.

"Yes." she responded. "You mean like Santa and the Easter Bunny right?"

She seemed like she was bursting with questions and struggling not to ask any of them- but she was also smart enough to realize they'd probably get answered a lot quicker if she didn't interrupt.

"Well…" Jack bit his lip. This was harder than he thought… "Have you ever heard of my name before?"

She frowned, brown eyes thoughtful. "I think my parents might have mentioned the name once, before I received my Hogwarts letter, during a particularly cold winter… but they didn't say much. And I was a bit too busy studying for a social studies test to ask about it," she admitted apologetically.

Jack nodded, he supposed he couldn't have expected much else. Even now that kids were finally beginning to believe in him, it was still mostly limited to Burgess.

… which was quite far from London.

Jack sighed again. He almost wished he'd brought another one of the Guardians with him- it would have made this a _lot_ easier to explain.

"Okay. That's fine. Let's back up a little then. What if I told you the Guardians were real?"

Now _this_ was the part he was the most nervous about. Hermione was an incredibly logical person- especially for someone who went to a _school for magic._ It might be a hard pill for someone who always looked to the scientific, sensible explanation to swallow.

And, indeed, her expression quickly changed to one of skepticism, though he could tell she was trying to keep an open mind.

"I can admit there are some things about you that don't quite add up to the logical spectrum but… childhood fairytales come to life? I… can't quite believe that without any proof."

"I'm not expecting you to!" Jack reassured nervously, putting his hands in his pockets and then removing them again.

Taking a deep breath, he took his staff- wand out from his pocket and enlarged it to its full size.

Hermione's eyes immediately widened in recognition, voice rising in the excitement of having unraveled a mystery.

"That's the broom you used in the Quidditch match!" she exclaimed. "I was wondering why it didn't have proper bristles at the end like most brooms do…" her eyes were gleaming. "What is it?"

Jack blinked. For some reason he hadn't been expecting this strong of a reaction.

"It's my staff…" he answered. "It's what I use to do magic… and to call on the wind."

Closing his eyes, he called the Wind to pull him into the sky, and his friend happily obliged. Unable to keep the excited grin off his face, he looked down at Hermione, who was open mouthed in amazement as the Wind playfully teased her curls, tugging them skyward.

When Jack landed again, Hermione was, once again, exhilarated.

"I _knew_ I saw you flying that night we came back from Hagrid's!" she exclaimed, having to shout to make herself heard over the still overeager Wind.

"Yep!" Jack admitted, somewhat sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Waving his staff again, Jack made a frost pattern appear on the nearby tree.

"And… I'm sure you've seen my aptitude for cold magic?"

He glanced at Hermione again when she didn't answer immediately.

"Did you… just do wordless magic? You do know that's quite advanced…"

"Um… Well… I'm not really a wizard like you."

This was becoming quite long- winded, Jack thought. It was time to stop dancing around the explanation and to just get out with it.

"I'm a winter spirit," he blurted, and, rushing on before Hermione could interrupt, he continued. "I used to be… well I guess you'd call it a Muggle, but after some stuff I'd rather not discuss at the moment…" he winced a bit, "it's kind of a downer… anyway, the Man in the Moon-"

Seeing Hermione's mouth open again, her eyes wide, he quickly talked over her.

"Yes, that's a thing, but I'd rather not go on a tangent, _so_ he revived me into what I am now, staff and all, and, well-"

Jack paused to take a breath.

"after, um… a rather long time… I met the Guardians! And so… I'm technically a Guardian and stuff now."

"Hmm… I think that's everything important?"

He glanced at Hermione, who seemed to be struggling to take in the information dump.

"So…" she mumbled, then, almost like a switch had gone off, her demeanor changed as her fast- working brain caught up, "that's why Hogwarts seems so chilly all the time!" she smiled at him, and Jack felt his knees grow weak from relief. She believed him, and she accepted him regardless.

"Yeah." he smiled weakly. "Sorry about that. Kind of comes with the territory. But… you believe me?"

"It was a bit difficult to accept, but the pieces fit together too much to deny. The cold atmosphere that always seems to surround you… but how you yourself never seem bothered by it, your… rather unusual appearance, your aversion to sitting by the fire, your aptitude for winter magic despite your lack of wizarding knowledge… it all fits together."

Jack's eyes had widened slightly by the end of her speech. He hadn't realized he'd left so many clues. It was a wonder she had been the only one to get suspicious.

"I still have a few questions," she admitted, "but I can ask those later. Harry and Ron will be wondering why we didn't come into the castle with everyone else. Thank you, Jack."

As they turned back toward the castle, Jack shrinking his staff again and trying to calm his shaking heart, he whispered one last thing to Hermione's retreating back.

" _No, thank you."_

 **xXx**

 **My gods was that harder to write than I expected. XD I hope it was okay! And not like, OOC or anything. Cause it feels like it was. ANYWAY. Hope you guys liked it and please review?**


End file.
